A Frozen Guardian
by LukaRoze
Summary: A Jelsa story. Jack finds a crystal that makes a portal to an other world. In that world he meets Elsa. They both go though rough periods in life. Elsa struggles with her powers and Pitch is planning on coming back. Jack wants to help Elsa but Jamie keeps coming into trouble as well. But when Elsa is finally all grown up they'll meet again and maybe stop Pitch once and for all.
1. A girl

I was flying around like I always do when everybody is sleeping. I was waiting until everyone would wake up, what was pretty soon. But this night it was differed then other nights. I was looking at the dreams and trying to freeze some of them, when I saw a blue light in the corner of my eye. I flew to the light. And when I was close I saw that is was a blue crystal with some ice on top of it. I grabbed it and shook it, don't ask me why. A portal appeared and I went through it.

I saw a place I had never seen before. I flew around it a few times and found out it was called Arendelle. Then I saw a castle and decided to go there. During the fly to the castle I found out that it was exactly twelve hours later/earlier then where I lived.

When I arrived at the castle I went to a window. I saw two little girls sleeping. I went inside. There was one girl with red/orange hair and one with white hair. The one with red hair woke up and when to the one with white hair and woke her up. I heard that the name of the one with white hair was Elsa and the name of the other one was Anna. Anna wanted to play but Elsa didn't, until Anna said: 'Do you want to build a snowman?'

I followed them to a large room where I saw something amazing. Elsa had ice magic! I watched them play in the snow, what made me feel great. But then Anna almost fell and Elsa hit her. Their parents took them to magic trolls who healed Anna. The troll who healed Anna said that Elsa needed to control her powers and made her scared. Her parents locked her up in her room. And from that moment on I knew I was going to look after Elsa. I finally found a purpose in life.

That when it was night in my world it was day in Arendelle and the other way around was really helpful. During day (in my world) I was in my world and during night I was in Arendelle (because it was daytime then). Luckily I didn't need a lot of sleep so it was perfect.


	2. A boy

And so was my life. I looked after Elsa and when she went to sleep I was in my world. It took etactly one year untill something happened.

In my world I found a boy named Jamie, I liked him. He had something odd. It almost seemd like I knew him from my past. Like before I was Jack Frost. But that didn't make sence, I wasn't anybody before I was Jack Frost. I watched over Jamie and gave him and his friends snowdays. But I still went to Elsa. She was so scared and I wanted to help her as good as I could. But that wasn't really good. Because she couldn't see me. Nobody could. Now Elsa was wearing cloves because she froze her window. I wanted to show her fun and teach her not to be scared of het powers. I tried that every day and it looked like it was working. She wasn't as scared anymore. It could be that I was to optimistic and it wasn't at all like that. But I believe I was right. It made me feel better. I couldn't say that for Jamie. He was outside with his friends. I had made a snowday and they where having fun. When Jamie's mother said something about me and Jamie had no idea who I was I decided it was time for a snowball fight. It was fun, I even threw a few balls myself. Then something happened and Jamie made a little ride with his sled. I was fun for me and him until he got hit by a couch and lost a tooth. He forgot all about me and kept talking about the toothfairy. I was sad about that and spend some time with Elsa. She was sleeping and sat next to her on the bed. It looked like she had a nightmare. I stroke her hair and she began to smile. I had made the bad dream go away. I kissed het on her forehead and left a little wile later. When I came back to my world I saw that it was almost bedtime for kids. I went to Jamie's house and saw that he wanted to catch the toothfairy. I wished that he wanted to see me, or even knew I was real. I saw that I was freezing the window and left. I asked the moon my usual questions and he gave me his usual answer. Nothing. I walked around some more and saw the sandman, who was just in time to give all the kids nice dreams. Then I heard something and followed it. I found the easterbunny. Well, you probably know the rest. The guardians kidnapped me, I met Pitch, I got my memories, defeated Pitch and became a guardian. It didn't really chance much. I still did the things I normally did. I made kids happy with snowdays and looked after Elsa. Only now some kids could see me and the guardians needed me sometimes. I didn't tell them about Elsa. They probably wouldn't understand and why should they know? It's my life, I choose what I do and don't do. And right now I love my life like this.

**So my second chapter for my story. I totally forgot about this because I'm also writhing stories on wattpad. When I saw an email about someone following this story or something I decided to continue this story. If my spelling is wrong please know that English is my second language and spelling isn't a thing I'm really good at. So I hope you liked this chapter. It's going to be more interesting soon, but now it's mostly background stuff. I can't update a lot, because next week I'm on vacation for three weeks. But before and after that there will be more updates.**

**Bye**


	3. A weird feeling

One time I decided to go to Elsa during the day. So I could see her sleep, a thing that I surprisingly hadn't done yet. I hadn't done that because during the day the kids needed me. But today the streets were kinda empty. I had nothing to do so I went to Elsa. I found a quiet place, made the portal and went in. There the streets were also empty. But I knew why, it was night so everybody was asleep. I went to the castle and in Elsa's bedroom. She was sleeping. She looked so cute. I came closer and sat next to her on the bed. I stroke her hair.  
But soon Elsa didn't look cute and peaceful anymore, she had a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. So I woke her up. She looked around a little and fell asleep again. She didn't look really good but better. I think the nightmare was over but she hadn't shaken of the bad feeling yet. So I went to her ear and whispered:" I'll always be your guardian. You'll never be alone. I will always look after you." And then I left.  
Back home I felt weird, I couldn't place the feeling. It didn't feel nice, but it did. I can't really explain it. It felt nice, but it also didn't. There were two sides. Anyway, I couldn't really keep my thoughts on earth. Luckily the other guardians weren't around to see it. North would really want to know what was wrong and Bunny really didn't like it when I wasn't serious. I tried shaking of the feeling by going to a group of kids and letting them have fun. I worked. I soon felt the fun the kids were having with there snowball fight. When it got dark I decided not to go to Elsa, I just thought that if I would I got that weird feeling again. I went to different places. A different time zone to make kids from other countries have fun. I went to Europe, because why not? And I saw a girl who didn't seem happy. I saw why. She had schoolwork and she couldn't play outside because of it. Plus, she almost slipped on the ice. I hatted that I couldn't help her, I can't make schoolwork disappear. But when I got close to her she seemed to feel my presence. But she shook it of and I did too. I couldn't get distracted, Elsa made me distracted enough. I couldn't make a mess again. I know that I shouldn't listen to things Pitch says to me, but I can't help it. I feel like he's right, I make messes all the time. But I'm working on it.  
Two days later I decided to go to Elsa again. I couldn't leave her, I'm her guardian. And that one visit changed everything.

I couldn't stay away from Elsa, so I went to her again. This time it was daytime in her world so she should be awake. I did what I had done so many times. But this time I felt like I needed to go to Elsa as fast as I could. It was weird but it only made me faster. I went to Elsa and there I saw her looking happily at me. I turned around to see if there was something behind me, but there wasn't. Elsa was looking at me, she could see me.

**I'm sorry for the changes. I was writing and it felt like it belonged here, not in the new chapter. I hope you like it.  
Like you and bye.**


	4. Talking and ice

**If you haven't seen the changes in the last chapter yet, you should read that first. If you already have, enjoy.**

Elsa's pov

I was in my room as always. I was trying not to freeze anything. I looked at my window and saw a boy. He was wearing weird clothes. He looked like he didn't understand that I saw him. We looked at each other for a little wile before the boy finally started to talk.  
"C, can, can you see me?" He said.  
"Yes, I can." I answered.  
His face changed from confused to happy. He grabbed me and danced with me around the room. After a little wile he put me down on my bed and sat next to me.  
"You're funny." I said.  
"I'm all about fun. It's my center." He said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I help all the kids to have fun."  
"So that's why you're here."  
"I guess."  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
"Jack Frost." Jack answered.  
"That makes me think of snow and ice."  
"Yeah, that's me. The spirit of winter. The bringer of snowdays. And the guardian with ice powers." Jack said proud.  
"I, i, ice powers?"  
"Yes, just like you. Only I need this thing." Jack said wile he held a long stick in the air.  
"Can you teach me to control my powers?"  
"Maybe. I'm not really a teacher, but I can try."  
"Really?!"  
_Could I learn to control my powers? Could I finally say to Anna I wanted to build a snowman?_  
"Of course. We'll start tomorrow." Jack said smiling.  
I hugged him. He was cold, but it felt nice. He hugged me back. And we lied a wile on the bed like that. It felt like I had an older brother who had the same powers and could teach me. I hadn't felt that nice in a long time. When we finally let go Jack wanted to have some fun. He made a bunny made of ice and let it hop around the room. It did that a wile before it popped and made it snow. I wanted to do that to and I tried. I made a butterfly who flew around the room, but not as long as the bunny. But I was really happy that I could do that, Jack was too. We did that a really long time. When the sky started to change color Jack left. But I felt so happy I didn't care he left. I knew we would see each other tomorrow. For my lesson.

**So this was a short chapter, but hey. It is a chapter. This is the last chapter for three weeks. Because Thursday I'm going to France for three weeks. No internet or laptop so I can't write. But after that I'll continue with the story. I really enjoy writing this.  
Like you and bye**


	5. Lessons

**A new chapter? Quick, read it. I'll see you at the end**

Elsa's pov

After what seemed like two weeks of sitting in my room I heard a tapping on my window. Jack was here! I went to the window and let Jack in. He seemed as excited as I was.  
"Are you ready?" Jack asked me.  
I nodded.  
"So. What can you do? What have you done before?" Jack asked me.  
"I made it snow in the ballroom and made ice on the floor. I also made piles of snow. And I froze my room a lot, just by touching something." I said as I counted the things on my fingers.  
"That's pretty cool." Jack said.  
"But I can't control it. I do those things when I don't want to."  
"Can you show me things you can do? I'll teach you how to control later."  
"Do I have to show you here?"  
"Do you maybe have a big empty room where no one comes?"  
"Yes. Of course." I said remembering all the empty ballrooms.  
"Follow me." I said as I walked out the door. I needed to be careful not to be seen by someone.  
We made it into a ballroom without being seen.  
"Now show me those powers!" Jack said.  
I first froze the floor by stepping on it, then I made it snow.  
"Great! What more can you do?"  
I thought and then made two big piles of snow and sat down behind one of them.

Jack's pov

Elsa made two big piles of snow and hid behind one. I didn't understand until something cold and really familiar hit me in the face. A snowball.  
"You're on." I said to Elsa as I hid behind the other pile. We had a really long snowball fight and it was a lot of fun. I mostly only watched kids have one, now I had one myself. It was way more fun to do it yourself.  
After a wile Elsa was done. She was tired.  
"But when am I going to learn to control it?" She asked me when we were back in her room. Luckily nobody had noticed that Elsa wasn't in her room for a wile.  
"Tomorrow. Same time?" I said.  
"Okay. Bye Jack." Elsa said and hugged me. I wasn't really used to hugging so I awkwardly hugged back. And left, It was a little later then I expected but nobody noticed. Well I thought.

Tooth's pov

My fairies and I kept noticing that Jack was away a lot. We often couldn't find him. I wondered why. I didn't want to worry the others so I decided to follow Jack one day, to see what he was doing. I left Baby Tooth in charge and left. In the beginning it looked normal. Jack was freezing stuff and had snowball fights with kids. Well he made the kids have those fights, he mostly didn't participate himself. But when it got dark Jack went to a quiet place. I followed him. I saw how he made a portal and went in it. I tried to go after him but the portal closed.  
'I need to tell North.'  
A little panicked I flew to North.  
"Tooth, what brings you here?" North asked as soon as he saw me.  
"It's Jack. He vanishes all the time."  
"Really? How?"  
"I followed him and saw that he went into a portal. But I don't know where it goes, it closed before I could follow Jack."  
"Hmm. I think we'll just have to ask him. I'll call him here." North said and he walked to the switch that activated the norther light.  
"But he went into that portal. Maybe he doesn't notice that you called him there." I said as I followed North.  
"Then I'll go find him later. You go back to work."  
"Okay. Bye North." I said and went back home. Baby Tooth had done well as the boss so nothing had gone wrong.

Jack's pov

I got out of the portal and flew back to my duties as a guardian. After an hour, I guess, I saw that North needed us. I flew to the Pole. I was second to arrive. When the rest was there North started talking.  
"So first I thought I just needed to talk to Jack. But now something happened that concerns all of us. Pitch was here. And he didn't want me to know this time. He was searching for something. Probably to try and defeat us. So we need to be careful and keep our secrets close. Now Jack, come with me."  
I followed North to the same room he asked me what my center was. He looked at me seriously and started talking to me.  
"What secrets do you hide from us?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb.  
"Tooth saw you going into that portal Jack. Stop lying."  
"I didn't." At that point the crystal fell from my pocket.  
"Is this how you make it?" North asked wile he picked the crystal up. He was very intimidating.  
"Yes." I admitted.  
"So where does that portal lead to?"  
"A kingdom named Arrendelle."  
"Why do you go there?"  
"I take care of the princess. She is a little girl with powers like mine. She is scared and I teach her. Well we had one lesson, but we planned to do more."  
"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" North said wile he gave the crystal back.  
"You wouldn't understand." I sighed.  
"What wouldn't I understand? You are doing your job as a guardian. You take care of a little girl. It isn't here but that doesn't matter." North said as he patted my shoulder. I smiled at him and North smiled back. But then he looked at me serious.  
"You have to be careful. If Pitch gets that crystal he can make Elsa scared and use her against us."  
"I will."  
Then I left and did some more guardian stuff before going to Elsa for out second lesson.

Elsa's pov

I was sitting in my room when Anna knocked on the door.  
"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall?" She sang before I heard sounds that sounded like a bike falling down the stairs. I listened but she didn't come back. I put my head against the door and sang to her. It was on the same music but it sounded more sad.  
"Yes, I want to build a snowman. But I can't just yet. Wait a little, before I come to you. Then you don't have to talk to the pictures on the wall. Hang in there Anna. I'm lonely too, in this empty room. But Jack's coming soon. Yes, I want to build a snowman. But not just yet."  
"You're a good singer."  
"Jack!" I said as I turned around and hugged Jack.  
"Hey kiddo."  
"Hey. Are you gonna learn me to control my powers now?"  
"I promised. So of course."  
"Thank you, thank you."  
"Let's go to the ballroom we went to last time."  
"Okay. But we need to be quiet." I said as I remembered Anna.  
I looked out the door and didn't see anybody. I got out and Jack followed me. I stopped at each door to see if there was someone there. Anna almost saw us but luckily she just didn't. And after five minutes we were in the ballroom we were earlier.  
"So how do I control them?" I said. I couldn't wait.  
"First you have to answer some questions." Jack said calmly and strict. I was surprised that he could be like that. I had only seen him as a boy who only wanted to have fun.  
"But can't you tell me how you control your powers?"  
"Our powers can be very different. I've been able to control my powers ever since I got them. You don't. I first need some information before I can teach you."  
"Oh okay. Ask away." I said a little disappointed.  
"Have been able to control your powers once?"  
"Yes."  
"When did you lose control?"  
"After I hit Anna and the trolls told me that there was danger in my powers."  
"Aha. I see." I Jack said wile his eyes sparkled.  
"What do you see?"  
"How I can help you."  
"Really?!" I practically screamed.  
"Sshh. Quiet. You don't want anyone to find us."  
"Oh, sorry. But can you really teach me now?" I said more quiet.  
"Yeah. You just have to overcome your fear of hurting someone. You're scared of hurting someone and what your powers can do. But you need to focus on something else."  
"What do you mean? On what do I need to focus?"  
"You need to think about what you want to do with your powers. Not on the things you're scared of. And don't shut anyone out. The love will help you."  
"I can try. But I don't know how."  
"It's hard. I know. But you just need to practice some. What do your parents say to you? To help control your powers." Jack seemed more curious then earlier so it felt easier to tell him.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." I said remembering the night my father gave me the gloves.  
"Don't conceal, do feel, don't let it show. You need to feel the good and fun emotions and shut the bad ones out. So have fun so you'll be happy but don't think about the time you hurt her. If you do you'll get scared and then the powers will become to strong for you." Jack said wisely.  
"I think I get it. I'll try." I said.  
"I have to go now, so go do something with Anna. You'll be fine and I'll maybe stick around a little before going home. If something goes wrong I'll come to you. Just call my name and I'll come to you." Jack said and before I could reply he left.  
"Okay. It's okay. Just think about the fun times with Anna before she got hurt. We went sledding. Yes, that'll be fun." I said to myself as I walked to Anna's room. I knocked.  
'Now I'm the one who knocks.'  
Anna opened the door and her mouth fell open when she saw me.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Elsa!" Anna jelled and she hugged me. I hugged her back.  
"Do you want to build a snowman? It is snowing outside." Anna asked.  
"Yes, I want to build a snowman." I said. Anna got a huge smile on her face and pulled me with her. We got our coats and went outside. I was happy our parents didn't see us, because they wouldn't like it. We made snowmen and went sledding. We had so much fun that I forgot about my powers. When we were done we lied down in the snow.  
"This was so much fun. Why did we stop doing this?" Anna said.  
"I can't tell you. But it's going to change. But you can't tell mom and dad. Not yet." I said.  
"Okay. Why?"  
"I can't tell you yet. But we have to go inside."  
"Okay. I love you big sis."  
"I love you to little sis."  
We walked inside and I went to my room. But I didn't make it there. My dad was standing in front of the door.  
"Where were you?" He asked. He looked angry and worried.  
"I was outside." I said.  
"But you can't. Your powers."  
"But I learned a little. I went with Anna and." My dad interrupted me.  
"With Anna?! You could hurt her! And this time maybe in her hart! What were you thinking?! I won't let you leave the room anymore before you can control it and show me. Please understand that I just want to protect you and Anna."  
"But, but. Don't you see that Anna is lonely?! That I'm lonely?! I just need some love." I said and I started crying.  
"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to hurt you, but your powers are dangerous."  
"But you never did anything to make me be able to control them!" And with saying that I almost froze my dad's hand. I looked at the frost that went just under my dad's hand.  
"See, it's not safe. Now go in your room. I'll make sure Anna had some company. Playing with you is to dangerous." My dad said and he left. I went to my room and cried. I cried out for Jack but he didn't came. And that made me feel even worse. And soon my whole room was frozen.  
I felt like nobody cared for me anymore.

**Hello everybody. I'm back from France. We came home at 4 in the night so I'm really tired but I have a chapter for you. I wrote some chapters on the note app thingy on my ipod. So I have three more chapters. But I won't be uploading them right away. Because I have to go to school again after next week and then I'll be busy and I don't know how much I can write. So now I have some backups. But I haven't only written for this story, I have started a lot of stories for my wattpad accounts. Info about that will be in my account description thingy.  
Really Like you and Bye**


	6. meanwile

Jack's pov

I went out the portal and flew around. I decided to visit Jamie. I was pretty busy with Elsa and I felt bad I didn't visit him anymore. And I couldn't forget the first kid who believed in me. I went there and saw a horrible thing. His house was on fire! I tried to freeze some of the flames but it didn't really work. If there was someone inside and I wanted to save that person I needed to go in and save them the old way. I went inside and searched for anyone who might be in there. I looked around and saw Sophie lying in her room. I grabbed her and flew her outside. I laid her down in the backyard and went inside, because there was no way Jamie's parents would leave a young girl like Sophie home alone. I looked around and couldn't find anyone. At that time the firemen had arrived and the house was breaking down. I looked around one more time. And this time I saw Jamie's mom lying unconscious on the stairs. I took her to the backyard as well. After doing that I went to the front of the house where there were firemen trying to put out the fire and people who just walked by and looked at the house. I didn't care about them, I just wanted to find Jamie. And I saw him. Some guy I didn't know was holding him back. Jamie desperately tried to run back to the house. I went over to him. Seeing me made him calm down. The man soon let him go and we went to a tree where no one was around.  
"I'm so glad you're here Jack." Jamie said wile hugging me.  
"Yeah. I was going to see if you wanted to have some fun but instead I saw your house one fire." I said as I hugged him back.  
"But my mom and Sophie are still in there.""No they're not. I got them out and left them in your backyard."  
"Oh, good. I just hope they're all right. I don't want to lose them. Now dad is on a business trip."  
"If your mom is dead or really hurt, what probably isn't the case, your dad will come back to take care of you." I promised Jamie.  
"I hope you're right. Sometimes I hear him talking about his business trip like he's visiting a girl." Jamie said as he started to cry.  
I was hoping it was nothing. I went though something like that. My dad had left my mom for a younger woman. That I died hadn't made it easier for her. I think. I wish I knew what happened after I died. I hope Emma had been okay.  
"Jack."  
"Hmm. What?"  
"You spaced out a bit.""Yeah, sorry. Shall we take a look at your house?"  
Jamie gulped.  
"Okay. Stay with me okay."  
"Of course. Just don't talk to me, the people will probably think you're crazy if you do that. They can't see me after all."  
"Okay."  
We walked over to the house that wasn't burning anymore. It was black. A policeman came to Jamie.  
"Hey boy. You lived here right? You're Jamie Bennet." He asked Jamie.  
"Yes I am." Jamie answered. I saw he was scared of what the policeman was going to say.  
"Well. Do you know where you parents and sister are? They should be home, but they aren't in the house and we didn't saw them come out either."  
"My dad is on a business trip and my mom and sister can be in the backyard. They maybe escaped the house and passed out on the grass. My mom told me that the backyard was a good place to go when there's a fire." I was surprised how easy Jamie could lie. Or maybe he didn't, I don't know. The police officer walked to other police officers and told them what Jamie had just told him. They went to the backyard and came back a little later. They talked to some ambulance people and they went to the backyard too. A little wile later they got Sophie and her mom. Jamie looked at me with eyes full of hope. The police officer from earlier came back and Jamie needed to go with him. Of course I followed them. In the police station they asked him some questions and called his father. After that they drove him to the hospital. The same cop who was with Jamie all the time came with him. I waited with Jamie for an half hour until a doctor came. They went to a hallway where there weren't any other people and told him some news.  
"Jamie, I have some good news and some bad news."  
"Tell me the good first." Jamie told the doctor after he didn't continue his story.  
"You're sister is doing really good and will probably wake up in a few hours."  
I felt good, I had saved a little girl. I knew Bunny and Tooth really liked her and was happy she was okay.  
"But," The doctor continued. "Your mother isn't really okay. She is stabilized but she's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up or if she'll even wake up. I'm sorry."  
Jamie started crying, first a little but soon a lot. The cop tried to comfort him. It didn't work though. The doctor just looked at Jamie with sadness in his eyes. I knew the doctor didn't like bringing this kind of news to a little boy. After crying for a little wile Jamie asked if he could see his mother and sister. He could. His mother and sister were in the same room. The cop left and Jamie knew he could talk to me now.  
"Jack. Jack." Jamie cried and he hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"What am I gonna do now? I don't want to live in a house with only my dad and Sophie. I don't like my dad. He is away all the time and he isn't nice. I just want my mom."  
"I know. I know. But it gonna be just fine. I'll be there for you. I'll always be. I won't leave you alone. I'm your guardian."  
"Thanks Jack. But what do you know about having a stupid dad?"  
"I had one."  
"What? But you're Jack Frost."  
"I had a life before I was Jack Frost. I was a normal boy. I lived with my mom and little sister. My dad left us for a younger girl. You kinda look like my little sister."  
"That's funny. But how did you become Jack Frost?"  
"I died saving my sister. The man on the moon brought me back. For three hundred years I didn't know why I was here or why nobody ever saw me. Then Manny wanted me to become a guardian. I didn't want to at first but then Pitch stole all the teeth Tooth had. Those teeth have memories in them. She had mine too. So I helped the other guardians defeat Pitch so I could get answers. But then I realized that being a guardian is great and I became a guardian. You were a big part of that." I noticed that Jamie had stopped crying. My story made him forget all this a little.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Well, you are the first kid who believed in me. You are the first person who believed in me."  
Jamie smiled."Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
"Cool."  
At that moment some guy walked in.  
"Jamie!" He gasped.  
"Dad?"  
"Oh, Jamie. I came as soon as I could. When I heard. Oh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've been the worst dad ever. And I regret that now. When I heard I thought about how it should be me instead of Sophie and your mother. Then I thought about you and how you wouldn't care as much if I died then I your mother died. And then I realized that I've been such a bad dad. Can you please forgive me." Jamie's dad cried as he held Jamie in his arms.  
"Of course. I thought you didn't love mom and me and Sophie anymore." Jamie cried.  
"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? I was just busy with work because I thought you would be happier if we had a lot of money. I was so foolish of me."  
"I love you dad. Please don't go on so many trips anymore. Please."  
"I promise. I love you to."  
I looked at Jamie and his dad. I felt something wet roll down from my eyes. I felt my cheeks and they were wet. I had cried. I had cried. Me, Jack Frost. Jack Frost cried. I wished that had been my dad and sister after I had died. I wished that he had heard and came back. That he told my sister that he loved her and apologized to my mother. I didn't care if she took him back. I just felt bad that first my dad had left and that I then died. I felt so bad. I was thinking of that so much I didn't realize that Sophie had woke up. She looked around and startedtalking.  
"Daddy, daddy. A boy, a boy." She said as se pointed at me.  
"Sophie! You're awake." Jamie's dad said as he ran to Sophie and hugged her.  
"Daddy, daddy. A boy, a boy." Sophie said as she pointed at me again. I waved at her. She laughed.  
Jamie's dad turned to look at me and of course didn't see anything.  
"Maybe we should call a doctor. What do you think Jamie?" Jamie's dad looked concerned.  
"No, we shouldn't. It's nothing." Jamie said. He didn't want to let anyone think Sophie was crazy or something just because she believed in me.  
'Wait a sec. Sophie believed in me! Woohoo!'  
"Jamie she sees a boy who isn't there. Maybe we should. I'll do it." Jamie's dad said.  
"No! The boy is there." Jamie said.  
"What? You all she a boy I don't see? I'll shall call a doctor for you too. It isn't a bad thing, you just need some help."  
I saw Jamie was in trouble and grabbed him, holding him up in the air. Jamie's dad looked very confused.  
"What is this?" "It's Jack Frost. He's holding me up right now."  
"This is crazy."  
I put Jamie down and made it snow in the room. I also made a snowball and blew it. When it was sparkling blue I threw it in his face. He blinked a couple of times and stared at me.  
"Hey." I said not really knowing what to say. I was good with kids, not with parents.  
"Jamie what is happening? Who is that guy? Who did he just appeared?"  
"This is Jack Frost. You can only see him if you believe. If you can see him I guess you believe." Jamie said happy.  
"Yeah. It's a thing. This is very weird for me. Normally only kids believe in me. Or nobody." I said awkwardly.  
"Does this mean the Tooth fairy and Santa Clause are real too?"  
"Yeah. And the Easter bunny and the Sandman. We're the guardians. We protect the children and all do something special. I make them have fun." I said.  
"Oh. Okay. I don't think I can handle this."  
"I think we just have to finish this talk later and now get a doctor and tell them Sophie is awake." Jamie said.  
"Yeah. I'll go. See you later." I said.  
"Thanks for saving Sophie and mom. And for being there for me." Jamie said.  
"No problem." I said and flew out the window. I could just hear Jamie's dad asking how I saved Sophie and her mom. I chuckled a little before going other places to make it snow. I kinda wanted to tell North what had happened but Christmas was getting close and he was probably very busy. So I decided to stop be Tooth's palace.  
"Wind! Take me to Tooth's palace!" I jelled at the wind. It took me there in no time.  
"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Tooth asked as she saw me.  
"I have some questions but North's really busy. Can you help me out?" I asked.  
"Of course Jack. What do you want to know?"  
"Can adults believe in us too?"  
"I guess. Maybe. No one ever did. They're just too old. Why?"  
"I think I made one believe in me."  
"How? What happened?"  
I told Tooth the whole story. Her facial expressions changed all the time. When I told I found Sophie in the house she looked shocked, when I told her she was okay Tooth looked relieved and when I told her the last bit she looked amazed and interested.  
"Wow Jack. That's amazing. You're a life saver. If it wasn't for you Sophie and her mom would be dead. And you made an adult believe. Just wow." Tooth said as soon I was done with my story."Yeah I guess I did good." I said. I didn't want to brag.  
"You did more then good, you did amazing. You should tell North. I bet he wouldn't mind one bit if it's about something like this. Even if it is almost Christmas."  
"I guess. I'll go now. Bye Tooth."  
"Bye Jack. It was nice seeing you again."  
I flew over to North. As I predicted it was a madhouse. But I quickly found North. He was making a racetrack out of ice. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He turned around and looked at me.  
"Jack. What are you doing here?" He said happy.  
"I have some stuff to tell you. It's pretty big. I told Tooth some things because I figured you were busy but it's really big and you need to know.  
I told him about the fire, how I saved Sophie and her mother and how I made Jamie's dad believe. North looked very surprised. After telling him that I told him about the lesson with Elsa. He looked happy to hear that it went great.  
"Wow Jack. That are some crazy things. You really have an exiting life. But everything is okay now?" North said when I was finished telling my story for the second time.  
"Yeah I guess my life is pretty weird. If Jamie's mom wakes up it's all okay. But she's still in a coma." I told North.  
"Oh yeah. I just can't believe you made an adult believe in you and that you saved two people from a burning house. And just before that you learned a young girl to control her ice powers. I'm so proud of you Jack."  
"Thanks. But I'll go now. I don't want to keep you away from your Christmas duties."  
"Okay. Bye Jack."  
"Bye."  
I went home. I was tired. I laid down against a tree and fell asleep. I dreamed of a castle made of ice that was one fire. And a big snowman that was wearing a crown danced around in it like a ballerina. I chuckled a lot in my sleep.  
I woke up feeling way better. I looked around me and saw there was frost why I had lied. I shrugged and went to see Jamie. I searched for him and found him after a wile. He was staying in a hotel with his dad. Although his dad wasn't there with him. I went in and looked at Jamie.  
"Hey Jack. Where have you been. It's been two days." Jamie said as soon as he saw me.  
"Two days? I've slept for two days?" I said. I thought it out loud but I didn't mean to or noticed it.  
"You've slept for two days?"  
"I think so. After I was with you in the hospital I went to tell Tooth and then North. After that I went home and fell asleep. If you say it has been two days, I've slept for two days. I hope didn't miss anything important."  
"Yeah hopefully not. But there's some good news. My dad is picking up Sophie. She can go home now, she's okay. And the doctors say my mom can wake up any moment now."  
"That's great! I told you it would be fine."  
"Yeah. I never doubted you. Well in the beginning I did, but then I was really sad because it just happened."  
"I get it. You don't have to apologize. Shall I wait until your father is home? He'll probably have some questions."  
"Yeah you should."  
We waited a few minutes before we heard a door open and two people come in. Sophie was very happy and I could hear her dad laugh. But he stopped doing that when we saw me. "You're here." He said.  
"Yep. I came to see Jamie." I said.  
"Well you saw him. Please go away now. I want to be alone with my kids now."  
"Dad, please let him stay. He is a good guy. He saved everyone from Pitch." Jamie said.  
"Pitch?""The boogeyman." I explained.  
"This is hurting my head. Please go now Jack."  
"But don't you have questions? I can answer them." I said. I didn't really wanted to go.  
"Okay, fine. You can stay to answer my questions, but after that you need to go." Jamie's dad gave in.  
We sat on the couch and I waited for Jamie's dad to start asking questions. It took a little wile.  
"So you're Jack Frost." He finally said.  
"Yeah. That's me." I answered.  
"And you do what, you bring winter?"  
"No. I have ice and snow powers but I don't bring winter. I make snow days. I make sure the kids have fun."  
"Okay. And who else is real?"  
"The Sandman, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and Santa Clause. They're all guardians. They protect the children, just like me."  
"And why does the Tooth fairy collect teeth?"  
"There memories in them. So when someone needs to remember something she helps them."  
Jamie's dad laid his head in his hands and shook his head. It was clearly too much for him.  
"If it's too much for you right now, I can come back later." I said.  
Jamie's dad took his head out of his hands and said: "That would be nice."  
"Okay. See you later. Bye Jamie." I said as I stood up.  
"Bye Jack!" Jamie said as he stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back thinking I was getting good in hugging from so many hugs. I left when Jamie let go of me. The rest of the day I did what I usually did. And the day after that I did the same. I waited for three days before going back to Jamie and his dad.  
It was a rainy day when I decided to go back to Jamie and his dad to answer more questions or something. I wanted to help Jamie's dad accept that we are real. When I was flying there I thought about the fact I didn't know the name of Jamie's dad. I thought about name I found good for him. When I arrived I knocked on the door and Jamie's dad opened the door. He had a big smile on his face. I thought it would go away as soon as he saw me, but it stayed on his face. I walked in the house and saw that Jamie and Sophie had a lot of fun. I laughed and because I did Jamie saw me. He said hi and got back to having fun. Jamie's dad and I sat down on the couch and Jamie's dad looked at me. "Er, sir. Can I ask you a question this time?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
"What is your name?"  
"My name? It's Eric. Why?"  
"Oh. I kept calling you Jamie's dad in my head. A name is easier."  
"Of course. Can I ask the questions now?"  
"Of course. That's why I came."  
I spent a lot of time answering Eric's questions. Sometimes Jamie helped. Mostly at the parts about the fight with Pitch. Most of the time Eric looked me with a face full unbelief. When he was done he looked amazed and somewhat happy. Somewhere it made me feel good that I helped him. But an other part of me felt like I was forgetting something really important. But I couldn't think of anything I was forgotten. When I left Jamie's house (hotel room thingy) I decided to go to North and tell him about everything.  
When I came at the Pole there was a lot happening. Of course because it was almost Christmas. I finally found North telling a yeti that he was doing something wrong. I cleared me throat and North turned around.  
"Jack! What brings you to the Pole?" North said.  
"I just wanted to tell you about something. It involves the man I made believe in me." I said.  
"Aha. Good. Tell me."  
"Well, he had a lot of questions and I answered them and he seemed happy to know about us. So he'll probably believe in you, Bunny and Tooth."  
"Great Jack. This is very new to all of us. But it's pretty cool that you were able to make him believe. And what about that girl in that portal?"  
Then I realized what I had forgotten. Elsa! I hadn't visit her in four or five days. But I promised her to teach her and visit her often. I suddenly felt really bad.  
"Jack?"  
"What?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Oh yeah. It's okay with Elsa. I won't bother you anymore. Bye." I said and I flew away before North could say anything to me. I went to a quiet place and made the portal. I hoped Elsa hadn't stopped believing in me or that she hurt someone with her powers.  
_Please let her be okay._ I thought as I entered the portal to Arendelle.


	7. Forgotten?

Elsa's pov

I cried and didn't move the rest of the day. Sometimes I tried to call Jack but he never came. Did he forget me? He couldn't. Right? He couldn't forget me. Why wasn't he coming back? I miss him. He needs to learn me more. He can't give me two lessons and then leave and don't come back. He can't. Why did he? I heard a knock on the door what scared me and made me jump.  
"Elsa? What's wrong? We had so much fun. But dad says I can't play with you anymore." Anna said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I tried to open the door but it was locked. When I wanted to say something I heard Anna walk away. I started crying again. I sat down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in a huge castle made of ice. It was so beautiful. I looked around and everything looked like it was made by the best. I walked upstairs and saw it was a little broken and there were some ice pieces that didn't fit in and the fence on the balcony was broken. I went back downstairs. On the stairs I saw a really big scary looking snowman grabbing a crown from the ground and putting it on his head. When the crown was on his head the big icicles on his shoulders disappeared. He smiled and started dancing like a ballerina. I laughed a little at first but quickly I was laughing really hard. The snowman looked at me and got angry. He walked at me and grabbed me. I screamed and he put me in his mouth. It was really dark and there was a really cold wind. I heard a man jelling my name. The voice didn't seem familiar. He called my name and told me that he understood me. That we were alike. I looked around but I didn't find the man. Suddenly a blizzard started and I fell to the ground and started crying. It was snowing harder and harder until I only saw white. Suddenly I saw Anna's face. She looked at me like she really loved me. I got up and hugged her. She started laughing with the voice from earlier. She chanced into a grey man with black hair. He laughed and stroke my hair.  
Then I woke up. I got up and looked outside. It was already light and the sun was getting lower. I looked on the clock and saw that it was already three o'clock. I got angry. Nobody woke me up. I went over to the door because I was hungry. The door was still locked. I was thirsty too. Luckily my room was connected to my own bathroom. I went in there and drank some water. I couldn't believe that they had forgotten me. Did they didn't remember the oldest? Did my parents even care about me? I started crying. I went back into my room and sat against the door and just cried.  
"Elsa? Do you want to build snowman? Or sled around the hills? I just need some company." Anna sang. Before I could answer someone called Anna's name and she walked away. I started crying louder. "Princess Elsa. I'm going to open the door. Promise me that you won't run away. You need some food and water." A voice said. I looked at the clock and saw it was already six o'clock. I had fallen asleep and I didn't notice. I got away from the door and watched it open. I saw a servant with a plate of food and water. I didn't move because I was really hungry and if I moved the servant would maybe go away with the food. He put down the food in front of my nose and quickly closed the door. I ate the food and drank the water and started to cry again. I was a prisoner and I wasn't allowed to leave my room. My parents really didn't care about me at all. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep again. And I got the same dream as the night before. When I woke up it wasn't three o'clock but two o'clock. I wondered why nobody had woke me up and how I could sleep so much. When I tried to open the door I remembered why nobody had woke me up. I sighed. I wanted to cry but I was done crying. I didn't had any tears left. I went to the bathroom and drank some water. I didn't know what to do and I needed to do something. I needed food, I was very hungry. I decided to yell that I was hungry. I did so for ten minutes. I stopped because my throat started to hurt. A few minutes later someone knocked.  
"You were hungry. I have some bread and juice for you. I'm going to open the door now." A man said. He opened the door and gave me the food and juice. I waited until he was gone before I ate and drank everything. The man didn't seem as scared as last time. What made me happy. Maybe they would let me out the room soon. I created a snowflake and played with it. Jack had done that sometimes. I liked it when he did that. Now I could do it myself. I soon made more and more snowflakes until my room was white from the snow. I played around in it. I loved it.  
"Elsa."  
I turned around and saw my mother.  
"Mom. What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see how you were. But it's not going so well, is it?" She said as she pointed at all the snow.  
"No, no. You get it all wrong. It's going great. I meant to do this. I'm learning to control it."  
"Why do you want to make it snow in your room?"  
"I'm bored. And I love playing in the snow. So I made it snow and now I'm playing in it."  
"You shouldn't do that. I trust and believe you. You father doesn't. He is really worried. He is really scared that you'll hurt Anna."  
"Okay. But why did you lock the door and why are the servants scared of me?"  
"Your father. I need to go now. Bye honey." My mom hugged me and walked away. I tried the door but it was still locked. I started crying again. My father doesn't trust me. And he doesn't even want to tell me that himself. When it was six o'clock the door opened and the same man as always gave me some food and juice. I waited until he was gone and ate and drank everything. It was very tasty. I was suddenly very tired and went to sleep. I had the same dream again and woke up at one o'clock. I looked out the window and saw it was snowing. That made me very exited and soon it was also snowing in my room.  
I was hungry and told the door that. That means I jelled I was hungry and because the door was locked it looked like I told the door I was hungry. After ten minutes someone opened the door and gave me some bread and milk. This time I didn't wait until the man was gone. I quickly ate and drank everything. I spent the rest of the day by trying to do some tricks that Jack had done, like making a bunny of ice and making it hop around the room. After a lot of times it didn't work it finally worked. After that I was pretty tired so I looked out the window some more. Until it was six o'clock and I got dinner. It was very good again. After finishing the food I went to sleep. And had the same dream again. The next day I woke up at twelve o'clock. I got up and heard a knock.  
"Hello?" I said, walking closer to the door. The same man opened the door and gave me lunch. I didn't ate it right away but I decided to ask a question.  
"What's your name?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I would like to know your name. I don't know it yet."  
"My name is Kai. I haven't worked here that long so I already thought you didn't know me yet. But I'm honored to bring you your lunch and dinner."  
"Well thank you Kai. You can go now. I think I like you."  
"Well thank you. And I like you too."  
I smiled at him and Kai left. The rest of the day I spent looking out the window. Well not the whole day. Until around three o'clock. Then I got a visit.

Jack's pov

I flew as quick as I could to Elsa's room. She was looking out of it. When she saw me I saw a lot of expressions on her face. She was surprised, happy and sad.  
"Hey Elsie. How's it going?" I asked.  
"Not okay. You left me alone for a few days. You said you'll always be there. Where were you when my dad got mad at me for playing with Anna and I almost froze his hand? Where were you when they locked me up in my room? I called your name so many times and you didn't come. I, I, I missed you." Elsa said angry. But when she said the last sentence she started crying. I hugged her. She hugged me back and cried in my sweater. I didn't care about a wet sweater. I felt really bad that Elsa had gone though a lot and I wasn't there for her. After she was done crying Elsa looked at me and asked me where I had been.  
"A boy I also take care of needed my help. His house was on fire and his mother and sister were still in the house. I saved them. His father thought he and his sister were crazy because they saw me and he didn't. I made him believe in me and see me. He had some questions so I answered them. Because all of that I kinda forgot about you, I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?" "Okay. I'll forgive you. Can you help me with my problem?"  
"What is you problem?"  
"I played with Anna in the snow. I forgot all about my powers and we had a lot of fun. When I tried to sneak back into my room my dad saw me. I told what I had done with Anna and he didn't like it. He doesn't trust me and is really scared I'll hurt Anna. So now he locked my door. It only opens when I get food and drinks. But I can control my powers now. I made it snow in my room only because I wanted that. And my mom trusts and believes me but my father doesn't and he's the boss."  
"Yeah. That's really bad. I don't really know what to do with that. I'll look around the castle and see what I can do. Okay?"  
"Okay. Come back soon."  
"I will."  
I went out the window and went back in the castle by using an other window. I looked around and didn't see anything that could help Elsa. I really didn't know what to do until I saw a servant talking to the king.  
"But your majesty, why is it necessary that your daughter is locked up in her room?"  
"She is dangerous to be around. She can't control her powers. She hit Anna once and she almost hit me a few days before. And she didn't mean to. It's for her and Anna's safety."  
"But she didn't seem dangerous when I gave her food. She was just sad because she was locked up. I think you're not giving her a chance to show that she can control her powers."  
"I decide what happens in this castle. You're just a butler. I'm a king. And this conversation is over. Go back to your work."  
"Yes, you highness." The man bowed and walked away. I got an idea. But before I went back to Elsa I went to the kitchen. I got some chocolate and went back to Elsa.  
"Hey. Do you have an idea? What do you have in your hand." Elsa said as soon as I entered her room, by using the window. I smiled and gave Elsa the chocolate. She smiled and quickly ate it. She loved chocolate.  
"But do you have an idea?" Elsa asked when she had finished the chocolate.  
"You need to take the advise of your father. Don't use your powers, wear the gloves and be a good girl. A butler who seemed to know you said you looked like you could control your powers. So it he says that often enough you father would maybe want to see that with his own eyes and when he sees that your doing what he said he'll maybe let you go. And then we'll continue our training in secret. You can't play with Anna then, I'm sorry for that. You'll have to prove that you can control to your father and when he believes and trusts you he'll let you play with Anna again."  
"That sounds okay. But you'll visit me, right?"  
"I promise. And I never break a promise, ever."  
Elsa hugged me and let a few tears go. I stroke her hair. Suddenly she let me go and looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.  
"I have to show you something." She said. She took a few steps back and began to make snowballs with her hands. She made a bunny on the ground. When she was done she held the bunny in her hands and concentrated hard. After a few seconds the bunny started to move and hop around the air. I laughed. This was amazing. After a few hops the bunny went up and exploded like fireworks. That made it snow.  
"That's awesome! You've been practicing." I said.  
"Yes. I had a lot of time now I'm locked up here. I slept a lot too. Practicing makes me tired."  
"Yeah. I can believe that. Well, good job. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave Elsa a hug. She hugged me back and waved at me as I flew out her window. I was happy she was okay.  
The following days I visited Elsa every day so she wouldn't be lonely. My plan worked and after one week and a few days Elsa's door wasn't locked anymore. I learned her some things and she was happy. We hadn't heard of Pitch anymore and everything seemed to go well.  
Jamie's mother had woken up and Jamie, Sophie and their parents lived in a nice house. Elsa got a better band with her parents and she seemed happy. That all changed on one day.

**I'm so sorry. I wanted to update sooner. This weekend. But I keep forgetting. That's me, the person who forgets the important stuff. I want to update every second Saturday or Sunday. So I do it this week, then I don't next week and then the week after I do. Like that. Again sorry.**  
**Like you and Bye **


	8. Nasty surprises

Elsa's pov

I woke up and was sad right away. My parents were going away today. To a wedding from a cousin of mine. I had never met her but I was happy for her. Rapunzel was her name I believe. I didn't really know. She had been kidnapped and she came back when she was 18.  
I got up and slowly started to get dressed. After that I did my hair and make-up. I walked down and stood next to Anna. I didn't hug my parents, I just bowed a little and asked them if they really needed to go. They assured me that I was fine. _I hope that._  
The rest of the day I just laid on my bed. I didn't really did anything.  
Around six o'clock I heard a knocking on my door.  
"Miss Elsa? Dinner is ready." I heard the familiar voice of Kai say. I got up and went to the dining room. I ate something and went back to my room. I wanted to be alone right now. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. I had a dream.  
I was in a weird place. Everywhere there were yetis and toys. A big bunny, yellow man, a big man with a white beard, a woman/bird person and a boy with white hair were looking at me. I knew that boy. It was Jack Frost. He helped me though some hard times. Was he real or my imagination? He never visited anymore. Why? Was I too old? Everything went black and a grey man looked at me. He was laughing. I felt water in my face, it was salt. Then I woke up. I felt that my bed was wet.  
_Why is my bed wet? Is it? No! It's sweat and ice. I hate nightmares_.  
I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I got three. After that I went back to bed. I fell asleep very fast and didn't have nightmares anymore. The next morning I woke up with a really bad hair day. It took me three times the time I usually need to do my hair. After I was done I sighed and sat down on my bed. I screamed a little when I heard thunder. I got up and looked out the window. It was storming.  
'Would my parents be in a storm too? No, it would take the storm a day to go from there to here. So they just missed it. Or was it the other way around? If that's true they will be in the storm tomorrow. No, they are moving. So they will be ahead of the storm? I'm really bad at this. But they're with the best sails man in all Arendelle. Right?'  
I was getting scared of my thoughts so I decided to do something else. I didn't trust myself around people right now. I was to scared and nervous to focus on not hurting people. I decided to practice some.

A few days later  
I was sitting in my room and making snowflakes.  
'Who did that too? Oh yeah, Jack. Or did he in my mind? Why doesn't he come back to me?'  
I suddenly heard a knock on my door.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Miss Elsa. I have some bad news." Kai said. I got up and opened the door.  
"What is it? What happened?"  
"Your parents died in a storm at sea."  
"What?!" I froze the doorpost.  
"Here is a letter about it. The funeral is in two days. It's all in the letter." Kai said as he gave me the letter and left.  
I stared at the letter for a few minutes before trowing it on the bed. I sat down on the ground and started crying. And I froze the whole room. Luckily Kai had closed the door otherwise everybody had seen it and I maybe had frozen the hallway too. After two hours I finally opened the letter. It said that my parents were dead and I would become queen when I was old enough. And the funeral was in two days. I had to read it three times before I could finally understand everything.  
_How am I going to be queen? I can't even control my powers. I can't be queen. I can't. I can't. I'm not going to the funeral. I can't. I'll freeze everyone._  
I started crying again. And fell asleep against the door.

Jack's pov

I flew around a cold city when I suddenly got a really bad feeling.  
_Elsa_!  
I flew to the Pole where the crystal was. North had locked it up. He thought it was too dangerous. Pitch could easily steal it from me. And seeing Elsa wasn't a kid anymore I didn't need to visit her so much. She was too old for a guardian. North had wanted to destroy the crystal but it couldn't be broken. North had tried a lot but nothing had worked. But now I needed to see Elsa. North had said that I could visit her once a month and I hadn't seen her this month so I could ask for the crystal.  
When I arrived at the Pole there wasn't much happening. It had just been Christmas so it was a quiet time right now. But that wouldn't last for long. I entered the room where North asked me where my center was, his office, and saw him making a racetrack out of ice. I cleared my throat.  
"Jack. What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around on his chair.  
"I need the crystal." I said, crossing my arms.  
"We talked about this. You can't go back. She isn't a kid anymore. And if Pitch gets a hold of her it can all go very wrong."  
"But I have a really bad feeling like you get in your belly. Can I please visit Elsa this one time?" I was begging. The great Jack Frost was begging Santa Clause for a crystal. I think Bunny would have laughed his ears of when he saw this.  
"I think I got a feeling in my belly too Jack. Now that you say it it makes sense. Go and see Elsa." North opened a safe with a code and grabbed the crystal from it. I grabbed it like it was something I was very addicted to. I thanked North and went to a quiet place. There I opened the portal and went in. I flew around Arendelle and to the castle. I looked though Elsa's window and saw something was very wrong. Her whole room was frozen and she was crying. I entered the room by the window and looked at her. She was broken and asleep. She was having a nightmare, I could tell. I grabbed her shoulders and woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and I let her go.  
"That's good. You're awake. I'm here now, it's all gonna be okay." I whispered to Elsa. She didn't reply. She just looked around her and slowly stood up.  
"Elsa? What's wrong? Why is your whole room frozen?" I asked as I got up too. She again didn't reply, but instead she walked right through me. I stared at her in shock. She didn't see me. She didn't believe in me anymore. I couldn't be her guardian anymore. I felt tears slowly going down my face and there was more frost appearing in the room. Elsa looked the new frost and back at her hands. I slowly walked to her and let my hand go right through her. I got out the room by using the window. I didn't go back to my home just yet, I went back into the castle to find out why Elsa had stopped believing. It took me a little wile but I found out her parents had died in a storm at sea. After finding that out I went back home and fell asleep against a tree.

Elsa's pov

A shaking woke me up. I opened my eyes to see who had woken me up but I didn't see anybody. I slowly got up and looked around. I felt like I was going through someone.  
_Was Jack here again? No, that's stupid. Jack was just an imaginary friend who tried to teach me to control my powers. In which he had failed. If he would be here, I would be able to see him because he was just my imagination._  
I looked around my room once more and saw frost appearing. I looked at my hands.  
_Was I doing this? No, I don't think so. But why is there frost appearing when I'm not doing anything? This is weird. But I'm going to bed._  
I undressed myself and put my nightgown on. I laid down on the bed and under the covers before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Jamie's pov

I wandered around the town a little. I just had a fight with my mom again. The happy little family we were right after the fire had gone away. Sophie was doing a lot with my dad lately and me and my mom were often alone in the house together. We had a lot of fights together. And she also had many fights with my dad. She wanted Sophie to stop believing in Santa Clause and the others. But they were real. And my dad knew so. He didn't want Sophie to stop believing. I once said they were real and now my mom thought I was seeing things. I wanted Jack to help me just like he did when my dad thought Sophie and I were crazy but I didn't see him a lot lately. I knew why, I was growing up. He was a guardian, he needed to protect the children. I was seventeen, I wasn't a kid anymore. I was a teen and soon I would be an adult. I would be the second adult who believed in Jack Frost and Santa Clause and the others. If I would lose a tooth in an accident I would place it under my pillow. Even though it wasn't a baby tooth anymore. I stopped walking to see where I was. I had walked into a forest and I saw someone sitting against a tree. I slowly approached the person. I saw it was a guy, well I guessed, and he was sleeping. When I saw the white hair I knew exactly who it was.  
"Jack!" I jelled. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
"Jamie. It has been a wile." He said, still a little sleepy.  
"Where have you been man? I could really use your help."  
"With what?"  
"My mom. She thinks I'm seeing things and wants Sophie to stop believing in North and the others. My dad really doesn't want that because he knows the truth. And now my mom thinks we're all crazy."  
"And who can I help? I have ice and snow powers. Not the power over people. All could that be really cool though." The last Jack said with an evil smirk.  
I chuckled and punched him softly on the shoulder.  
"I mean make her believe in you. Then she'll see we aren't crazy." I said.  
"Or you give your mother your wish and she tells Sophie we aren't real. You and your dad stop taking about it and then your life will go back to normal."  
"But. That's not what I want at all."  
"But you don't know the evil smartness of my plan. Behind the scenes we tell Sophie her mom isn't telling the truth and that she can't tell her mother she still believes in all of us."  
"That's pretty good. Thanks Jack. Will you come by tomorrow. My dad and Sophie aren't home right now. But they will be tomorrow."  
"I will. I have to go now bye." Jack said and he flew away. I am a big guy who is seventeen years old but Jack still makes me feel like I'm ten again. I watched Jack fly out of my sight before heading back home to see my mom again and telling the plan to my dad and Sophie when they were home. Back home I saw the door open and I heard sounds coming from inside. I tried to look inside without being seen by the persons inside. But I'm not really good at being quiet. I stepped on a stick and the persons inside heard me. A mean looking guy faced me and pointed a gun at me.  
"Bye bye, little boy." The man said.

Jack's pov

I flew over to Tooth's palace. I didn't want to go to North yet. But I felt like I could tell everything to Tooth. So I went to her.  
"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Tooth said as soon as she saw me.  
"Hey Tooth. I just want to talk to you. I have a lot of stuff going on and I really want to tell it to someone." I said.  
"Of course. Tell me everything."  
"Well. I went to Elsa because I had a weird feeling. She stopped believing in me."  
"I'm so sorry Jack. I know you liked her. But she is getting older, so it makes sense."  
"How would you feel if Sophie stopped believing?" I asked. I didn't mean to be that rude, I just was.  
"Yeah. I would hate that too. She is so adorable. But she is getting older too. So she needs to stop believing." Tooth said wise.  
"I don't think that's going to happen." I said, thinking back to earlier.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, her father and brother both know about us and I don't think they'll tell her we aren't real."  
"Yeah, okay. But that is different from Elsa. She doesn't have a brother and father like that. You just have to let her go."  
"But I can't. She has ice powers and she can't really control them. I want to help her." I said. I felt like I was begging again. If only bunny knew this.  
"You are a guardian and protecter of children. You protect the fun in them. You're not a teacher who helps people control there powers. I'm sorry, but I have to go to work." Tooth said and went right back to her work. She was really helpful *sarcasm*. I went back home because I didn't know what to do. I went to Jamie's house and what I saw there was terrible.


	9. A weird message

Jack's pov

I went to Jamie's house and saw a big mean looking guy pointing a gun at Jamie. I pointed my staff at him and froze him. I came closer en looked at Jamie.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
"I am now. But my mom..." He said. I nodded and we went inside. We saw Jamie's mother lying on the ground, but she was alive. An other mean looking guy was pointing a gun at her. When he saw Jamie he got really mad.  
"What did you do to my brother?!" He jelled.  
"I didn't do anything." Jamie said. Bad guy number two pointed a gun at Jamie. I froze him too and Jamie ran to his mother. She was tied to the table and unconscious. Jamie untied her and ran to the phone. He called 991 and told what happened. But he said he just found his house like this. Not that he knew what happened. I looked up at the sky and saw that the other Guardians needed me.  
"Jamie, I have to go. The others." I said.  
"Of course. Good luck." He said.  
"You too." I smiled at him and flew to the North pole  
I was last to arrive.  
"Pitch was here, at the Pole." North said.  
"Not this again." Bunny said as he rolled his eyes. "We've been trough this before."  
"But then Pitch was here, Jack came and there was something bad happening." Tooth said.  
"Oh okay. So it had to be like this every time. And will you back me up too when I say something like this too?" Bunny said almost angry.  
"What is it Bunny? Is it that time of the month again?" I joked. Bunny looked very mad at me and slowly came very close to me.  
"You don't make fun of me. You understand? You don't want to mess with me." Bunny said to me. He was very intimidating but I wasn't scared of a bunny.  
"Or what." I said.  
"Stop it! There are more important things going on right now." North said angry. It seemed that everybody was a bit tense today.  
"What are we going to do then?" Tooth asked. Suddenly the moon started to do something.  
"Is there a new guardian coming?" Tooth asked.  
"No, this is something else. And this will not be about now, it'll be about later." North said. For me the moon just shined, nothing else. But North's eyes started to glow. It took a little time, but suddenly the moon left and North looked normal.  
"Pitch isn't a treat just yet. But Jack, I need that crystal back. And this time you can't have it back before I say so." North said.  
"But why?! What did the moon tell you?" I jelled as I jumped back. I didn't want to give him the crystal.  
"It's none of you business. Now give it to me." I couldn't say no and I gave it to him. Elsa didn't believe in me anymore anyway. Why should I care? But I did care, very much. And giving North the crystal with the knowledge that I probably wouldn't get it back, ever, made me feel very sad.

**I'm sorry. It's a little late. But better late then never, right? I've been sick, still am and my computer is being mean. And because of the lack of internet in my room I have to bring my laptop downstairs and it's really annoying to have to do that. But here is the chapter. It's kinda short but also kinda important. See you all next time.  
Like you and bye. **


	10. Years later

Elsa's pov

I slowly got up from my bed. I was very hungry so I didn't got dressed just yet. First I was going to get some breakfast. I opened my door en went out my room.  
"Hey Elsa, wait up." I heard Anna say. I turned around and saw her coming out of her bedroom. She was already dressed but her hair wasn't done yet.  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, you too?" Anna answered.  
"Yeah. It was a night like all the other ones. Nothing special." I said.  
"Yeah, me too. Do you remember that Kristoff is coming over today?"  
"Yes, of course. He comes over almost every day. Maybe we should give him a room in the castle."  
"I don't know if he'll want that."  
"You haven't asked him yet. If you don't try, you will never succeed."  
"That's true. I'll ask him. But first breakfast, I'm starving."  
"Me too." We had arrived at the dining room and we sat down. We ate breakfast and talked some more. After I was done eating I went to my bedroom to get dressed and everything. I knew Anna was going to find Kristoff so I went to my study to get some work done. I did some work until it was lunchtime. I was again very hungry and I went back to the dining room. I ate some lunch and went back to my study. This time I couldn't really get any work done. I was thinking a lot.  
'Is this going to be my life? Wake up, eat breakfast with Anna, work, lunch, work, dinner, do something with Anna or Olaf, sleep, repeat. I want more then this. Anna and Kristoff are so happy, I want to be happy. I want someone in my life.'  
I sighed and left the study. I walked thought the hall and saw that it was snowing, I knew I was doing that. I sighed.  
'I Anna isn't back yet, and if she is, I hope she doesn't see this.'  
"Are you okay?" I heard a voice behind me say. It scared me a little and I turned around. I saw a boy, he was around 18 years old I guessed. He had white hair, blue eyes, held a staff, wore brown pants and a blue shirt like thing that I had never seen before.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"You can see me?" The boy asked.  
"Yes, I can see you." I said, confused.  
"Wow. That's amazing." He said happily.  
"Now tell me who you are or I'll freeze you to death." I said angry. I didn't want to say something so mean, but I knew that it was the only way to make him listen.  
"I am Jack Frost." He said proudly.  
"Never heard of you." I said coldly. He kinda looked shocked.  
"You don't?" He asked.  
"No, I don't. Now get out of my home." I said angry.  
"But we had so many good times together. I taught you about your powers." Jack said slowly. Then a flash of memories came back to me. About Jack and how he wanted to help me control my powers and how he succeeded for a really short time before I almost froze my dad. And how he just disappeared after a wile.  
"Are you saying that you're the imaginary friend I had that was trying to teach me how to use my powers?"  
"Yes, that's me." I came closer to him and slapped him softly.  
"Why did you do that?" Jack angrily asked.  
"You left me. After a wile you just disappeared and you never came back or told me why." I said.  
"You just got to old and stopped believing in me. I didn't leave you, you just couldn't see me anymore." Jack told me. Maybe he told the truth, maybe not. I didn't care right now. He left me and it would take me a wile before I got over it.  
"Fine. What ever. You need to go anyway. Anna has a guest coming over." I said. I didn't know if Anna was bringing Kristoff here or when she was going to be back, I just wanted Jack to leave.  
"They won't be able to see me anyway. And besides, I have a job to take care of." Jack said. He was starting to annoy me a lot.  
"Well, do your job at the other side of Arendelle. And stay away from me. You're really annoying." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and walked away. I nodded for some reason and walked away. When I came at the end of the hallway I noticed that I didn't have a clue about where I was going, so I went back to the study.  
After a little wile someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I said and laid some mail I was reading down. I saw Kristoff in the doorway.  
"Hey Elsa. I'm here for the thing." He said.  
"Of course. Sit down." I said and I pointed at the chair at the other end of my desk.  
"So. Is everything done yet?" Kristoff asked.  
"Yes, I think so at least. Food is in the kitchen, we don't need to order ice, I can make it myself. The guest list is done. Do you have the music?" I said.  
"Yes. They'll be here ten minutes before the party starts."  
"And you and Anna will be?"  
"By the trolls. And after our visit there we'll go back here and she'll have a surprise." Kristoff said.  
"Great. And Anna doesn't know?"  
"No, she doesn't. She doesn't have a clue. She thinks we'll have a nice dinner here or something."  
"That is great. Everything is settled. What gift are you going to give her?" I asked.  
"I have a this." Kristoff said and he laid a little box on the table. I opened it and saw a ring.  
"Are you going to?" I asked.  
"Yes. Will you give us your blessing?" Kristoff asked nervous.  
"Of course." I said. Kristoff smiled and put the box back in his pocked.  
"What are you going to give her?" Kristoff asked me.  
"I'm not done yet. But I'm making a dress for her. An ice dress like mine. But happier and more in Anna's style." I said.  
"I bet it will be a beautiful dress. But I have to go now. Otherwise Anna will get suspicious."  
"Okay, bye."  
Kristoff left the room and I was left alone once again. I sighed and got up from the chair. I walked over to the balcony and looked at the view. It was beautiful.


	11. A small happy family

Elsa's pov

I stayed on the balcony and watched the view for a few minutes before I went back into my study. I was pretty tired and thought about other things I could do. I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said. Anna opened the door and waved at me.  
"Hi Els." She said.  
"Hi An. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kristoff." I said.  
"Oh, him. Yeah, that's why I'm here. He said yes. He's going to live here in the castle." Anna said exited.  
"That's great. I told you so." I said. Anna looked at me and started laughing. I started laughing to. I walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I love you Anna, you know that right?" I said to her.  
"Of course. And I love you too." Anna said. Suddenly someone opened the door.  
"A warm hug!" I heard Olaf jell. I smiled and I felt him joining the hug. We hugged for a little wile until someone opened the door again.  
"So there you are." I heard Kristoff say.  
"More people! Hug with us!" Olaf jelled. Kristoff laughed and he hugged too. It felt really nice. Suddenly I felt eyes poring in my back. Everybody let go and I turned around. And on the balcony I saw Jack.  
_I'm going to kill him. I'm so going to kill him._  
"Why are looking over there?" Anna asked me.  
"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." I lied.  
_So it's true that nobody can see him. I wonder why._  
Kristoff and Anna left my study.  
"Do you know that boy who was looking at us?" Olaf asked me.  
"Can you see him?" I asked.  
"Yes. But do you know him?"  
"Yeah, I do. But I don't like him."  
"Well, I do. Maybe you should talk to him. You know, try to be friends. He seems nice. Well, I'm going now. Good luck with the boy and your job." Olaf said and he walked away. Most of the time he was pretty predictable, but sometimes he wasn't and then he said very wise things that I never expected to come out if his mouth. This was number two, he wasn't predictable this time. And I never knew he could say wise things like that.  
I stayed in my study and looked at the door. I'm pretty sure my mouth was a little open.  
"I thinks he's right." I heard Jack say behind me. I got out of my trance and turned around  
"Of course you think he's right, he's giving you a chance." I said.  
"Can you say anything nice?"  
"Of course I can."  
"Why aren't you saying anything nice then?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because. You know. Why wouldn't be nice?"  
"Because you left me alone. I don't owe you anything." I said angrily.  
"I didn't leave you. You just got too old for me. Kids grow up and stop believing. You weren't any different."  
"But I am. I have powers like yours. Why would you go away? Why would I stop believing?"  
"Because of your parents!" Jack jelled at me. I didn't expect such a outburst. Because of that I stepped a back a little and held my hands up. Jack saw that he scared me and sighed.  
"After your parents died you completely stopped believing in me. I never left you. Well I did a little wile, but I didn't want to." Jack explained. I looked confused at him and I felt guilty for being really mean at him.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you." I said and I looked at the ground.  
"You're sorry?" Jack asked me.  
"Yes I am." I wanted to say something sarcastic, but I knew it wasn't the right time for that.  
"Thanks." Jack said.  
We stood in my study for a little wile. It felt really awkward.  
"I have to go now. But I'll come back for you." Jack said after a wile and he left the room before I could say anything. I walked over to the balcony and watched him fly away.  
"Bye." I whispered to Jack.

**Sorry, again not a long chapter. But now it's going to get interesting. I hope I can think of some good things that can happen. No, don't worry, I have some ideas. But still tips and ideas are always welcome. If you don't say it in a mean way. **  
**Like you and bye**


	12. I didn't mean that kind of surprise

Elsa's pov

Today was the day. Today was Anna's birthday. I was a little nervous, I wasn't sure if I could keep the surprise party a secret. But I couldn't worry. I needed to stay calm. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw that Anna was already awake and eating breakfast  
"Hey Anna. Did you sleep well?" I asked and sat down next to Anna.

"Yes, you too?" She asked me.

"Yes. But anyway, happy birthday." I said and hugged Anna.

"You remembered." She said happy.

"Of course I remembered. You're my only sister. How can I forget?"

"I don't know. But, do we have cake and chocolate?" I nodded. She smiled and continued eating. I grabbed some bread out of the basket and started eating as well. After breakfast a servant came in.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Kristoff is outside. He wants to speak to Anna." He said.

"Well, let him in then. He is going to live here soon. He can come in whenever he wants. You don't need to ask permission for him to come in." I said. The man nodded and left. After less than a minute he came back with Kristoff. After that he left.

"Hey everybody." Kristoff said.

"Hey Kristoff." I said. Anna ran to Kristoff and hugged him.

"Hey beautiful. Happy birthday." Kristoff said to her and they kissed. I was so happy for them, but somewhere was the feeling of jealousy. But always ignored that, I didn't want to be the stupid jealous sister. After they were done kissing they looked at me.

"I not joining you if that's what you want." I said. Anna laughed, but Kristoff didn't understand my joke.

"I'm not going to be a part of your kissing and hugging." I explained. Now he understood it too and laughed a little.

"But we are going to a private place." Kristoff said to Anna.

"Where are you taking me?" Anna asked curious.

"You'll see, but first, my family wants to tell you a happy birthday. So that's where we're going first."

"Bye Els. See you later, I guess."

"Have fun." I said and they left. When I was sure they far enough away I started on the party. I got some servants and the decorations. They started to decorate the biggest ballroom. I went to my bedroom and finished the dress I was making for Anna. It was almost done and I finished the job fast. I was pretty proud of my powers. I also made a necklace that looked like it belonged with the dress. After that I went to the kitchen to check on the food. I looked very good. I complimented the cooks and went to the ballroom. It looked great, but it was missing something. But I was going to add it when the decorating was done. I went to the great hall, just in time to hear a knock on the door. I opened the door a little and saw the band. I opened the door further and let them in. I gave them instructions. After that I went to my room again. I made a new dress my myself, one that was more free and made so I could dance in it. And of course a matching necklace, that also matched Anna's necklace. When I was done I went to the ballroom again and saw that it was done. I complimented the decorators and said that they could leave. Now it was my turn. I made it snow. But not in a normal way. I made it snow, but I made sure that the snow wouldn't touch the ground. It stayed at the top of the room. I was pretty proud of myself. There was nothing more to do now and I went outside to calm myself a bit. Suddenly Olaf stood next to me.

"Anna is going to love this." He said.

"I think so too." I said.

"I'm sure. You're a really good sister to her."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Olaf said and he left. I felt a cold breeze against my face and I loved it. The cold didn't bother me and sometimes even made me stronger or feel better.

After a few hours the first guests started coming. They all knew about the surprise party and were very quiet. I let them in the ballroom and they stayed there. It was getting a little late and I knew that Kristoff and Anna could come back any minute. And as I thought that the door opened and they came in.

"Hey guys. Did you had a good day?" I asked.

"It was great. We went to Kristoff's family and then we had a picknick on a mountain and Kristoff played music for me." Anna said happily.

"That's great. Can you come with me? I have something to show you." I said. Anna nodded and followed me. I went to my room and gave Anna a box.

"What's in it?" Anna asked me.

"You'll see." I said. Anna opened the box and got the dress that I had made for her out.  
"Wow, Elsa! This is amazing. Did you make this?" Anna said.

"Yes, I made it. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Thank you so much. I'm going to put it on now." Anna said and she went behind my changing wall. She put it on and came out.

"How do I look?" Anna asked me.

"Looks good, but something is missing." I said and I gave Anna the necklace. I put it on Anna.

"Thank you so much." Anna said and hugged me.

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday." I said. I went behind the changing wall as well.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked me.

"You're not the only one that can look good." I said and I put my new dress on. I came out and Anna stared at me.

"You look amazing. And we have matching necklaces." Anna said.

"I know. Shall we go to Kristoff?" I asked. Anna nodded and we left. We went to the hall, but Kristoff was no longer there.

"Where did he go?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. But we should look for him." I decided. Anna nodded and we started walking around the castle. I led Anna to the ballroom.

"Maybe here." I said and pointed at the door. Anna nodded and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted.

"A party, for me?" Anna stuttered.

"Yes. That's why the dress and the long day with Kristoff." I said.

"Wow." Anna said and we walked in. The lights were turned on and the band started playing. Anna looked around, while everybody wished her a happy birthday. When she looked up she saw the snow.

"You made it snow." Anna said to me.

"Yes, I did. I've been practicing with my powers. So the snow won't touch the ground or us." I said.

"It's amazing." Anna decided. I chuckled a little.

We had a nice party and Anna even succeeded with making me dance. But after a while the night took a more sinister turn.

Suddenly the lights turned off and it was completely dark. I heard some small screams.

"Don't panic. It's nothing. We're safe here." I said to calm everybody down.

"Nothing? This is nothing? I am nothing?" A voice said. It was a man and he sounded a little creepy.

"Who are you?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Who am I? I'm your biggest nightmare. I know all your fairs. And I'm certainly not a bad dream. Because there is such a thing as the boogeyman." The voice said. Suddenly there were a few screams.

"Calm down everybody. It's okay." I said to calm them, but I wasn't sure if that would be enough. Suddenly the lights came back on. On the stage, where the band was, a black and grey man was standing.

"Are you wearing a dress?" I heard a voice said. I couldn't really make it out.  
"Olaf!" Anna jelled. Then I saw him. Olaf was standing close to the stage and looked at the man.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"I asked if you are wearing a dress."

"No, I'm not."

"What are you wearing then?"

"This is a, a. I don't know, but it isn't a dress."

"Olaf!" I jelled.  
"What?" He asked me. The man looked very angry.

"Leave him alone."

"Okay." Olaf said and walked back to me. I sighed out of relieve.

"That stupid snowman." The man muttered.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Anna jelled.

"Aha, a girl. Aren't you scared?" The man asked Anna.

"Of you, no way."

"But I know your fears. You're afraid of losing your sister again. That's so sweet."

"Stay away from my sister!" I jelled.

"And the queen. You're afraid of hurting people, your powers, never finding someone who can understand, losing Anna. Aw, so sweet. I can those things come true." The man said to me. I was shocked. How could he know my fears? Suddenly a window opened and a flash of wind came in. And then I saw Jack.

**So, a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Now the action is going to begin. And maybe the love too. If Jack and Elsa aren't too busy with fighting Pitch. This chapter took me a little wile, because my laptop and the wifi in my house don't really like each other. But it's still on time. So till next time.  
Like you and bye **


	13. Meeting some weird people

"Jack!" I jelled. I was so happy to see him. For some reason I was sure that he would be able to make things better.  
"Do you know him?" Anna asked me. I looked over to her and nodded.  
"Well, well. The amazing Jack Frost. But he's all alone. How will he defeat me without Sandy?" The man said in a mocking tone.  
"Well. He has me." I said.  
"Oh, isn't this a nice turn. The two ice benders. I feel some love in the air and also some pain and death. You shouldn't underestimate me." The man said threatening.  
"Last time we defeated you with noting more then kids and then your own nightmares defeated you. Maybe we shouldn't underestimate you, but you shouldn't overestimate yourself either." Jack said.  
"Well, let's just fix this with some old-fashioned fighting." The man said and he threw some black sand at Jack. Jack ducked and shot some ice at him. Then an epic battle started. At one point it was going so fast that I couldn't really see what was going on anymore. But suddenly I saw that the black started to get the upper hand. I was getting worried about Jack. Suddenly I saw the man appearing behind Jack with an axe and I knew Jack wasn't going to be able to defend himself. I shot some ice at the man. I hit him and he fell over. Jack used this and kicked him really hard.  
"Fine. Your girlfriend is good. But I'll be back. And you should know, horsed are so out. I'm thinking more in way of wolves." Said the man and he disappeared. I didn't really know what to do. Jack flew onto the stage.  
"Please stay calm everybody. It's all fine. My friends will come soon and they'll fix everything." Jack said. I heard everybody talk. Anna, Olaf and Kristoff came running at me.  
"What was that all about and who is that boy?" Anna asked me.  
"I'm not sure." I said.  
"You know his name. How?"  
"I've met him before, but I don't really know what's going on."  
"Elsa." I heard Jack say. I turned around and saw him flying towards me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I'm fine. But what is going on? And who was that man?" I asked him.  
"Pitch Black, the boogeyman." Jack said.  
"Who?"  
"I explain more later. But we'll have to wait for my friends first." Jack told me.  
"Who are you and how do you know my sister?" Anna asked Jack.  
"It's a long story and we don't have time for that." Jack said. Suddenly a golden man flew inside the room on a golden cloud. He looked at Jack and Jack nodded. The man did something with some golden sand in his hands and before I knew it everybody was asleep. Well except me, Jack and the man.  
"What did he do and who is he?" I asked Jack.  
"This is one of my friends. I'll explain it all later. We have to go now." Jack said.  
"Where?"  
"To my other friends." I looked at Jack, but he didn't say anything else. Jack walked over to the window and I followed him. The man flew away.  
"How are we going?" I asked Jack.  
"We fly." He said.  
"But I can't fly."  
"Then you'll have to hold onto me." Jack said smiling. I gave him a angry look, but I couldn't keep it for long. I smiled and I held Jack. Suddenly Jack jumped up in the air. I screamed and closed my eyes. When I slowly opened my eyes I was looking at Arendelle from above. I got the urge to scream again, but I didn't. I got used to the view and saw it was very pretty. I gasped for air because it was so beautiful.  
"Pretty right?" Jack asked me.  
"Yes. Very." I said. I heard Jack chuckle a bit and I slapped him softly.  
"You don't really like me, do you?" Jack asked me.  
"I never said that." I said a little childish.  
"I can see it. It's good you didn't forget how to make fun." I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I haven't had much fun lately and that was pretty sad.  
"It's okay. I know you have a busy job as a queen and you need to be serious most of the time. And that's why it's good that you haven't forgotten how to make fun. But anyway we're here." Jack said. I looked up and saw a hidden house. I could see it because we were flying towards it, but if we didn't I don't know if I would have seen it.  
"Good, then you can finally tell me what's going on." I said. I knew Jack was smiling because I felt him shaking his head. He landed and I followed Jack inside. Inside I saw a few people, most of them didn't really look like people, but anyway.  
"So you brought her." A big man with a weird accent said.  
"Yes, any problems?" Jack said.  
"I have. We can't bring anyone here." A big bunny with a different, but weird, accent said.  
"Oh, come on. I like her. I bet she has teeth like Jack." A bird woman said.  
"Tooth, no. It's not nice." Jack said to her. I looked at the woman and Jack. Jack waved his hand, saying that I should ignore it.  
"This is Tooth, the toothfairy. And this Bunny, the easter bunny, this is North, Santa and this is Sandy, the sandman." Explained Jack.  
"Never heard of them." I said. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy or something.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"It's okay. You're from a different place." Jack said.  
"Can you please explain now?" I asked, well, almost begged.  
"Okay. The man you saw is named Pitch. He hates us and wants nothing more then rule the world. A world in fear. Because here there is a lot of fear he feeds of it. We don't exactly know his plan, but it's not good." Jack said. I didn't know what to say.  
"So what now?" I asked.  
"We're going to call in some help." North said.  
"Who?" Jack asked.  
"There are other people like us, they're not guardians, but they can help us." North said. He walked over to a weird thing with buttons on it. He pushed one of them and a weird light shoot to the sky.  
"What is that?" Bunny asked.  
"An alternative to our light." North said smiling.  
"How long until they're here?" Tooth asked.  
"Maybe a day. Jack you should bring Elsa to her castle and make sure everything is right there. You should stay with her, for her protection." North said. Jack nodded and he walked away. I followed him.  
"Do I have to go on with my life like nothing happened?" I asked.  
"Yes. I think so. I don't know if you can help. You just have to keep everybody calm." Jack said.  
"Why did you bring me here then?"  
"Because you need to know."  
"Why?"  
"Because. If you can help us it's good for you to know it already. And I can't leave you in the dark."  
_Do you love me? _I thought to myself. I wanted to ask Jack, but I didn't. It wasn't a good time to ask him. And if he did, I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I just stopped talking and we went to the castle. There everyone was asleep.  
"And now what?" I asked Jack.  
"They'll wake up in a bit. They won't remember anything. Just act like nothing happened." Jack said. I nodded. Jack left, but I was sure he was around here somewhere. A few moments later everyone woke up. They stood up and went on like nothing had happened.  
"Elsa, this is so sweet. Thank you." Anna said and hugged me. I felt bad for not telling her, but I ignored the feeling.  
"You're welcome Anna. You deserve it." I said. Anna let me go and smiled at me. I smiled back. Suddenly Kristoff ticked on Anna's shoulder.  
"Can you come with me?" He asked her. Anna looked at me.  
"Go. I'll be fine." I said. Anna smiled and left with Kristoff. I was happy for Anna, but I still thought about what just happened. I wasn't sure if I could ignore that and go on with my life. But I was going to try.

**I'm so sorry. I'm so super late and I know it. I'm just super buzy with school and some other things. I'm also sick a lot and I can't write with a major headache. I'm sorry. I have Christmas break now so I hope I can write a litte so I have a few chapters that I can post later.**  
**Like you and bye**


	14. Hearts

Elsa's pov  
I stayed at the party. I tried to have fun, but I didn't really know anyone. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand.  
"Hello." I looked at the person holding my hand. It was a man from about my age. He had wild brown hair and looked pretty cute.  
"Hello." I said.  
"My name is David. It's a pleasure to meet you my queen." The guy said.  
"You can call me Elsa. I believe we never met before."  
"That's true. I'm not from here. I was born here, but I travelled a lot and now I'm back to visit some family."  
"How long will you be staying here?"  
"A few weeks. I'm not sure yet. But I hope I'll see you again, Elsa." Suddenly I heard Anna.  
"I have to go see my sister now. I'll maybe see you later." I said and I went back into the crowd to search for Anna. I found her very fast.  
"Elsa!" She jelled.  
"What is it?" I asked her, even though I was pretty sure what is was.  
"Kristoff and I are going to get married." Anna squeaked.  
"That's amazing! Do you have a ring. Can I see it?" I said as happy as possible. Anna nodded and showed me the ring. I was very pretty and it fit Anna. Suddenly Kristoff walked over to us.  
"Will you bless out marriage?" Kristoff and Anna asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
"Of course I will." I said. Anna squeaked and hugged me. I hugged back and I saw Kristoff awkwardly standing next to us.  
"Oh come on, join us." I said. Kristoff sighed and joined us. We suddenly let go because we remembered we were at a party.  
"Well, lets go and have some more fun before the party's over." I said. Suddenly the band started playing a slow song. Anna and Kristoff danced together and I was left alone.  
"And we meet again." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw David.  
"Can I have this dance?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I said and we started dancing. As we danced it was like the world had stopped and there was only us left. It was weird because I had never danced before.

Jack's pov  
I watched over the castle like North told me to. I flew around and I couldn't see anything bad. So I went to check on the party. I flew to the window and saw that everything was fine. I saw Elsa standing all alone, but then a guy started talking to her and they started dancing. I felt something in me get angry. Yes I have feelings for her. I sighed. I knew that Elsa and I could never be together. I was an immortal guardian and Elsa was a mortal queen from another world. I flew away and looked around more. I knew I wasn't going to find anything out there, but I couldn't see Elsa anymore. It hurt, but it was probably for the best. I just had the think about the fact that she was happy now.

Elsa's pov  
Suddenly the band stopped playing. I knew the party was over now. I made eye contact with the leader of the band and I walked to the stage.  
"Hello everyone. The party is over now. That you all for coming. But before we go there is one more thing. Anna can you come here?" I said. Anna came to the stage.  
"We were all here for her birthday so I think she must say something." I said and gave the word to Anna.  
"Thank you, all of you. This is the best birthday ever. And big thanks to Elsa for doing all this. So thank you and goodnight." Anna said. I heard everybody say happy birthday again and then they left. Anna and I watched how everyone left. And suddenly Anna looked at me with a serious look on her face.  
"Who is he?" She asked me.  
"Who are you talking about?" I asked.  
"You danced with a guy. I saw it. Who is he?"  
"His name is David, he's from here and he travels a lot. He's here to visit some family and he'll stay for a few weeks, but he doesn't know when exactly he'll leave."  
"That's great. You finally found someone. I'm so happy right now." Anna said exited.  
"Hold on. I just met him and I've only danced with him once. We're not getting married yet. You know how it ended when you got engaged with a guy you just met that day." I said.  
"Elsa," Anna said childish, "come on. I'm not saying that yet. But you met a guy and you have a spark so now you have the chance of having someone too."  
"I know. I just don't want to rush things." I said. Anna nodded and went to Kristoff. I smiled because they were so happy together. And also because Anna was right, I had a chance of having someone as well. That I wouldn't be alone anymore. It gave me a great feeling.  
We cleaned up everything and went to bed. I was tired.  
I lied down, but I couldn't sleep. After a while I turned around, but it didn't help. I tossed and turned for a while, but I just couldn't sleep so I got up and walked to my balcony. I looked outside and saw nothing but water and trees in the moonlight. It looked pretty so I kept looking for a while. Suddenly Jack landed next to me.  
"I held watch but there was nothing wrong." He said to me.  
"Good." I said and looked at him. He seemed a little sad and upset.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing important. It's personal and it's really not a big deal." He said. I nodded. At least he was honest. I didn't say anything else because we would probably not appreciate it.  
"Well I'm going inside again. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight Jack." I said and went back inside. I didn't wait until Jack left because I knew he would maybe stay there for a little while and I didn't care. I trusted Jack.

Jack's pov  
Elsa walked away and I watched her a little. After she was inside I flew away. I was happy that she hadn't kept asking about what's wrong. I flew to our hideout and saw North there.  
"Where are the others?" I asked him.  
"They're back home. Jobs to do and such." North said. I nodded.  
"How did it go?" North asked.  
"Good. There was nothing wrong and everything went just fine." I said.  
"That's good. We have to keep an eye on Elsa and her family. But you can go now if you want. I'm sure Pitch won't attack now and it's night here now. Go have some fun in our world." I nodded and left. I went through the portal and was blinded by the sunlight. I looked around and saw a few kids walking through the snow. I smiled and went to them. I made a snowball and blew on it. Then I picked a kid and trowed the ball at him. He laughed and started a snowball fight. I was happy and forgot all about Elsa. After a while I stopped and the kids left. I signed. I didn't know why, but I did. I decided to visit Jamie.


	15. Everyone has a life to live

Jack's pov  
I flew over to Jamie's house. I saw that nobody was home.  
_Maybe he's at school_. I thought and I left. I flew around and did the things I normally do. I waited until I thought that Jamie was home again. I flew to his house and saw light on. I smiled, I really wanted to see Jamie even though I wasn't sure why. I flew to the window and looked into the house. I saw Jamie's parents doing normal things. I went to Jamie's window and saw him walking inside. But he wasn't alone. He had a girl with him. I watched for a little while as they worked on something that I guessed was for school. But when they were done Jamie kissed the girl. The girl didn't stop him and I figured that she must be his girlfriend. I decided to leave them alone and flew away smiling. I was happy for him, but it made me think about Elsa again. I loved her, but we couldn't be together. She was a mortal queen from another world and I was a immortal guardian. It could never work and she met someone now, so she would probably go for him and just see me as a friend, if I was lucky. I flew to a place where it was cold and messed around with people be freezing things and blowing the wind around. I laughed because I thought it was hilarious.

Elsa's pov

I woke up and saw it was morning. I yawned and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked bad. I looked very tired and even like I was a little sick. I sighed and started cleaning myself up. When I was done I still looked a little tired, but better. I did my hair and got dressed. After that I went to the dining room. I saw that Anna was already there, eating breakfast. I sat down and grabbed something to eat.  
"Elsa, you don't look so good." Anna said worried. I looked at her and smiled.  
"I'm okay, I just look bad. I feel fine." I said.  
"Really?" Anna asked. She clearly didn't believe me.  
"I am fine, I promise. I don't know why I look bad, but I'm feeling just fine." I reassured her. Anna gave me a suspicious look, but stopped asking about it. After that we ate in silence.  
"I'm going to do some work. I'm a little behind on my work because of your birthday. But that doesn't matter, I have enough time." I said.  
"Elsa, you shouldn't work too hard." Anna said, but I did like I didn't hear her and left the room. I heard Anna sigh before I had left the room. I ignored it and went to my study to get some work done. I entered the room and saw Jack.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.  
"Nothing. I just came to tell you we need your help." He said.  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"No, but we'll need all the help we can get. We know there will probably be a big fight and we can't do it alone. Plus, you and your family will be in danger too so you'll need help protecting everyone. So we need each others help."  
"Why am I in danger? Why is Anna in danger? Why me?!" I jelled. I didn't want anyone to be in danger. Especially Anna or Kristoff or Olaf.  
"You have amazing powers and Pitch can really use them to win. He wants you to join him and he'll probably attack your family when you say no."  
"And what if I say yes?"  
"Pitch will destroy your kingdom and make you evil. You can't help him. We'll help you protect your family." Jack said. I knew he was serious about not joining him, but I really needed to protect my family, Anna.  
"But what if I say no?" I asked softly.  
"He'll try to convince you with nice talks and lies. And probably do things so everyone will turn against you." Jack said. He sounded like he had been there.  
"How do you know all this?" I asked him.  
"He did the same with me. Nobody could see me and he said he understood. He made sure that I wasn't with the others when they needed me so they would lose their trust in me. But I got away, I didn't listen to him and defeated him with the others." Jack told me. I stared at him. I never knew.  
"Okay, I'll help you. Just keep Anna safe. She means everything to me." I said. Jack nodded and turned around. He flew out of the window. I stared at the window for a while. I sighed and went to my desk to work a little. But I couldn't concentrate at all. I kept thinking about Pitch and how he could hurt Anna. After a while I gave up and angrily stood up. At that moment Anna opened the door.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asked me a little scared.  
"I can't concentrate on anything." I answered.  
"Then I'll help you." Anna said. She closed the door, grabbed the extra chair and sat down next to me. I slowly sat back down.  
"Let's start with the mail." Anna said. I nodded and grabbed all the letters. I gave a few to Anna and kept a few for me. Together we went through a few letters in silence. Suddenly Anna made a happy noise.  
"What's it?" I asked her.  
"Our cousin Rapunzel send us a letter."  
"What's it about?"  
"I'll read it out loud. Hello Anna and Elsa. So I was thinking and I realized that when Eugene and I visited you at Elsa's coronation we didn't do anything together or even talked. So I was wondering, what if we came again. Just me and Eugene for fun. A little family reunion. Let me know if you want and then me and Eugene will come to you. It'll take a little less than two weeks to come to you, so let it know soon. Bye, your cousin Rapunzel." Anna read. I looked at her with a smile.  
"Shall we invite them?" I asked her.  
"Yes! Of course." Anna said exited.  
"Then I'll write them a reply." I said. Anna nodded and went through some stuff while I wrote a response. It didn't took me long and when I was done I told Anna what I wrote.  
"Hello Rapunzel. We would love it if you and Eugene came to us. At my coronation we were too busy to spent some time with you, so we would love to do that in two weeks. So we'll see you than. Goodbye, Elsa and Anna." I read.  
"Sounds good." Anna said. I smiled at her. Suddenly someone opened the door and I saw Olaf come in.  
"Kristoff is here for Anna." He said. Anna looked at me.  
"Go, I'll be fine." I said. Anna smiled at me and left with Olaf. I put the letter in an envelope and put them on the right pile. I did some work and gave the pile to the man who was going to make sure all the letter were going to be send. It took about two hours or something. When I was done I felt like I deserved a break.

Jack's pov

I flew back go Elsa, I needed to know if she was okay. I flew around the castle to see where she was. I saw she was in her study so I entered it via the window. I came in and looked at her. She looked very happy.  
"Hey I came to see if you're okay." I said to her  
"I'm fine. Pretty good to be honest." Elsa answered.  
"That's good. Why are you so happy then?"  
"My cousin and her husband are coming over in two weeks or so. And that's nice because we've never really talked or did things together." I didn't believe she did that.  
"Wait, more family, here, now?" I said to her. I couldn't believe it. Elsa's happy face changed and it got colder.  
"What was I thinking?! I put them in danger and I can't get the letter back and even if I could Anna knows and she would find it really weird if I would stop the letter from being send. What did I do?!" Elsa said and I saw ice appearing in the room. Elsa was freaking out and I didn't really know what to do. More ice was appearing and Elsa was freaking out. I knew this wasn't going well and I needed to calm her down. I ran to her, grabbed her so she would stop moving and kissed her. Suddenly the world stopped and I felt Elsa calming down. We were kissing and it was the best feeling I ever felt.

**So a new chapter. Jeej! I don't know why that's so good, but it's here. I got some reactions from a guest uses telling me I need to stop saying like you because it's weird, but I am a weirs person so why should I stop saying it? Okay, that sounded mean but I don't like it if someone tells me what to do or what not to do. But anyway, kisses ;)**  
**Until the next update. I like your guys and I really like the ones that take the time to comment and favorite this story. Bye guys**


	16. Things work out

Elsa

I was freaking out and suddenly Jack grabbed me. I looked into his blue eyes and then he kissed me. I started to calm down and I closed my eyes. I let go of all my worries and kissed him back. It felt pretty good to be honest. Suddenly he let go. He started at me, a bit shocked and flew away. He didn't give me the chance to say anything.  
"Jack!" I jelled while I ran to the window. But Jack couldn't hear me, he was too far away already.  
This was so weird. Jack had kissed me and it felt good. It was my first kiss and it was pretty amazing. I looked around the room and saw all the ice was gone.  
_Good. But what do I do about Jack? How can I get him back?_ I wondered around for a little bit, but I had no idea. I didn't even know where he was going and what he would do there.

Jack

I flew over to a mountain top. There was a lake surrounded by trees. It was a nice place and I was pretty sure nobody came here. I sat down in the snow.  
_What did I do? Why did I kiss her? I made it all so complicated now. And I have to see her again. I can't just go away and never come back. I have to defeat Pitch and I can't do that without seeing Elsa again._  
I hid my head in my hands. It was all so complicated now and I didn't know what to do.  
"Jack!" A familiar voice jelled. I looked up and saw Tooth.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Jack, didn't you see the light? We all came, but you didn't. We were so worried." Tooth said. I looked up and saw Norths light.  
"Shit!" I said and I stood up.  
"Lets go." I said and started flying towards the light. Tooth came after me.  
"What happened?" She asked me.  
"I rather not talk about it now. Lets just focus on what North has to say." I answered. Tooth nodded and we kept flying. It took us a minute or so to arrive. We walked into the small house and I looked at North.  
"You're here, good. I'll let the others know." North said. He clicked a few buttons and the light went out. After another minute Bunny and Sandy came back.  
"There you are. We did you go?" Bunny asked me.  
"No time for that now. Something came up." North said.  
"What is it?" Bunny asked.  
"Manny told me something. Something pretty important."  
"Tell us then." I said. I didn't like it when North took long to give us news.  
"Manny showed me someone who can help us. She's a princess. Her name is Rapunzel." North said.  
"Do we have to get her?" Tooth asked.  
"Yes you do. And the funny thing is, she's a cousin of Elsa."  
"Wait, a cousin? Elsa said her cousin would come over in two weeks." I said.  
"Really? Well, tell her that she'll arrive early." North said.  
'So Elsa didn't make a mistake. She was needed here all along. Still, this doesn't help the fact I kissed her.'  
"So. Jack, you bring the news to Elsa. And Bunny and Tooth, you get Rapunzel. I have a snow globe here that will bring you right to her." North said.  
"Do we bring her here or to the castle?" Tooth asked.  
"The castle. Don't tell her too much." North said. I didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation, I flew away, to Elsa.

Elsa

I sighed. This worrying wasn't going to get me anywhere. I sat down in my chair.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I said. A butler came in.  
"There is a visitor for you, his name is David." The butler said.  
"Oh, let him in." I said. The butler nodded and left. After a few moments he returned with David. David walked into the room and the butler closed the door. David sat down on the chair opposite of me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, I was around and decided to visit." David said, a bit shy.  
"You were around?" I asked him and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I missed you."  
"But we just met and danced and that's it." I said.  
"But you're so beautiful, I just want to get to know you."  
"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, for some reason it was weird for me to hear. Wait, it was probably because most people were still kinda afraid of me and only Anna had called me beautiful, when she was awkwardly trying have a talk to me.  
"Yes of course. You look so pretty and you're really sweet. You had that big party, only for your sisters birthday." David said.  
"Only Anna, my sister, has ever called my beautiful." I said.  
"That's hard to believe for me."  
"It's true. Most people are still afraid of me."  
"Why? You mean no harm. You're a great queen and a very pretty and nice girl." I blushed.  
"But I kinda have an other reason to be here." David said. I looked up at him.  
"I wanted to see if you could help me."  
"With what?" I asked.  
"Finding the trolls. I could use their help. Like, really use it."  
"Why?"  
"I rather not talk about it now. Later perhaps."  
"I understand. Let me look for you." I said and I got up. I knew there was a map in a book somewhere. I looked around the books here. I couldn't find it.  
"It's not here. Wait." I said. I got on my knees and looked at the bottom line of books. And there it was.  
"Here it is. Hmm." I said.  
"What?" David asked me.  
"I was pretty sure this book was on a higher shelf, but I got it anyway." I said. I walked over to David.  
"Why did you say all those nice things to me if you only wanted the map?" I asked David while giving him the map.  
"It was about time someone told you those things. You needed some cheering up." David said. He walked over to the door.  
"So you didn't mean it." I said.  
"Why can't the truth cheer someone up?" David said and he left. I smiled. He was a very nice guy and I kinda started to like him.  
"Elsa!" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Jack.  
"Jack, thank god." I said and ran to him. I hugged him. He didn't hug me back, so I knew he was surprised.  
"Ehh, hey." Jack said. I let him go.  
"I was worried. You looked so confused and shocked and you left. I didn't know where you went or what you did." I said. I felt kinda weird for being so concerned.  
"I went to a lake and sat there. But then Tooth came to get me. I have good news. Rapunzel will come sooner." Jack said.  
"Wait, how did you know her name? And why is she coming sooner?" I asked.  
"The man on the moon told us we would need her help. So we're going to get her ourselves."  
"Only her or also her husband?"  
"I don't really know."  
"Because I have a great idea for a lie to tell Anna but that will only work when he comes too." I said.  
"Wait, I'll go ask. I hope they're not gone yet." Jack said and he flew out of the window. I waited a little, but Jack was really fast and was back before he knew it.  
"He's coming too." Jack said. I could clearly see that he had tried his best to be as fast as he could.  
"Good. Then I'll tell Anna." I said. Jack nodded, but he didn't move. I saw that he was pretty tired.  
"I'll tell somewhere else. You stay here and sit down. You need a little rest." I said. Jack nodded and sat down on the chair. I walked out of the room and went to search Anna. I ran into Olaf.  
"Hey Olaf, do you know where Anna is?" I asked him.  
"She just went to the gates because Kristoff was going home." Olaf said.  
"Okay, thanks." I said and I went to the gates. And there I found Anna.  
"Anna." I said. She turned around.  
"What's is Els?" She asked me.  
"I got a new letter from Rapunzel. She couldn't wait for a reply and went here anyway. She can be here today or tomorrow, I think." I said. Anna looked at me like I was making a joke.  
"You're joking." Anna said.  
"No, I'm not. It's true. I know it's weird, but it's Rapunzel." I said.  
"That's true. But then we have to make them a place to sleep."  
"I know. I'll let someone do it right away." I said. Anna nodded.  
"Anything we need to do because they're coming?" Anna asked me.  
"I don't think so. We have all we need here I guess." I answered. Anna nodded.  
"I'm going back to finish with what I was doing. I'm almost done. Don't worry." I said. Anna looked at me with a bit of a judging look, but I knew she felt a bit better after I said I was almost done. I walked back to the room where Jack was. He was sitting on the chair and looked really tired. He didn't look so good.  
"You don't look so good." I said to Jack.  
"I don't feel so good." Jack said. I walked over to him and started to get him out of the chair.  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked me.  
"I'm going to bring you to a bed so you can rest." I said.  
"But the others." Jack said.  
"If they're going to look for you they'll look here too and I tell them where you are."  
"But." Jack tried.  
"You need rest. You look terrible. I need you healthy. Suddenly Jack didn't try to stop me anymore. He stood up from the chair, but almost fell down.  
"Ho." I said and I grabbed him before he could fall. I put his arm around my neck and left the room. I walked over to my bedroom and went in.  
"Is this yours?" Jack asked me.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because nobody will come in here and it's the closest to where we came from." Jack nodded. I put Jack on the bed. He lied down comfortably and fell asleep right away. I smiled at him. He was kinda cute. How old was he? I didn't even know his age, that was weird.  
I turned around and left the room. I walked towards the siting room. There I saw Anna sitting. She was drinking tea with some chocolate.  
"Oooh, chocolate. Can I have too?" I asked. Anna nodded. I sat down and get myself some tea and chocolate too. Anna and I talked while drinking and eating. It was nice, but I kinda kept thinking about Jack. Anna didn't notice or didn't think anything about it because she didn't say anything.  
After a while I stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Anna asked me.  
"I'm going for a walk." I answered.  
"Can I join you?"  
"Of course." I said and I smiled. Anna smiled too. She stood up and we left the castle for a walk.


	17. Visitors

Elsa

I walked around the kingdom with Anna. The cold air felt really good on my face. I sighed.  
"I really needed this." I said and I closed my eyes.  
"Good. You need to get out more. I think you need to see that guy more, what's his name again?" Anna said.  
"It's David. But he's busy now, so I don't think I'll see him again soon."  
"What's he doing?"  
"He came to me earlier. He needed to see the trolls, but he didn't tell me why."  
"I hope he'll stick around after that." Anna said.  
"What is it with you and my love life?" I asked Anna.  
"The fact that you don't have one. Come on, you haven't even had your first kiss yet." I wanted to say I did have it, but remembered Jack was a secret and I couldn't talk about him.  
Anna took my silence as the fact that she was right.  
"I just want you to be happy." Anna said and she looked at me.  
"I am happy Anna. I have you and Olaf and Kristoff a little too. Of course I would love to have a special one, but I'll find him at my own time." I said. Anna sighed and nodded. I knew I had won the conversation. I just didn't want to think about love or David, I already had a lot on my mind right now.  
We slowly walked back to the castle. I looked at the sea, but didn't see any boats coming yet.  
_Of course there aren't any boats, Rapunzel and Eugene aren't coming with a boat anymore._  
I walked into the castle with Anna behind me. I started to walk to my room.  
"Where are you going?" Anna asked me.  
"My room." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"That's a secret." I said and I smirked.  
"Elsa." Anna said wining.  
"Anna, don't be such a little kid and leave me. I'm not going to work, I'm going to my room for some alone time." I said to Anna. She gave me a begging look, I wasn't sure why.  
"Go play with Olaf or something." I said and began to walk again. I didn't hear Anna say anything so I thought she gave up. I went into my room to check up on Jack.

Jack

I heard someone enter to room. I opened my eyes and saw Elsa. She tried to be quiet, but now she knew I was awake so she didn't try so hard anymore.  
"Hello Jack." She said.  
"Hey." I mumbled, still a bit sleepy.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure." Elsa sat down on the bed and put a hand on my forehead.  
"You're a little warm." She said. I gave her a puzzled look.  
"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as soon as she saw it.  
"I can't be warm. I'm always cold." I said.  
"Then this isn't so good. Do you have any way of contacting your friends?" Elsa asked me. I shook my head.  
"Only going to Norths place. But I don't think I can fly now." I said. Elsa gave me a worried look.  
"I'll keep you here and wait until someone comes here to look for you. Maybe the guys that were going to pick up Rapunzel and Eugene will be here too a while and I can tell them." She suggested. I nodded in agreement. She smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile. It made me smile.  
"Do you need anything?" Elsa asked. I shook my head.  
"Well, maybe something cold for my head." I said. Elsa nodded and stood up. She walked out of the room to get it. I waited a little, but Elsa came back soon with a wet cloth. She sat down next me and put it on my forehead. It felt nice. I closed my eyes.

Elsa

Jack closed his eyes and I thought he had probably fallen asleep. I didn't stop making his head cold, I didn't want to wake him. I waited a little and left the cloth on his head. I quietly left the room. I turned around and went downstairs. I was just in time to see a servant open the big doors. Rapunzel and Eugene were here.  
"Hello." I said. Rapunzel looked up at me and started to run towards me. She opened her arms a little and I did too. She hugged me as soon as she was close to me.  
"Long time no see." She said.  
"Yes. We didn't really get the chance to meet at my coronation." I said. She nodded and let go of me. Eugene was walking towards us and he was almost here.  
"This is my husband Eugene." Rapunzel said.  
"It's nice to meet you." Eugene said and he held his hand out. I shook it and smiled. Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked over to my right. I saw Anna. When Anna saw us she started running like Rapunzel had done before. Rapunzel opened her arms and Anna hugged Rapunzel when she was close to her.  
"Hey cousin." Rapunzel said.  
"Hey." Anna said.  
"This is Eugene." Eugene held his hand out and Anna shook it.  
"Nice to meet you Eugene."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Shall we go to the living room?" I asked. Everyone nodded and followed me there.

Jack

"Jack, jack." Tooths voice.  
"Come on, we gotta go." Bunnys voice. A hand on my forehead.  
"He's burning up. This is bad. We have to bring him to North." Tooths voice.  
"El, El, Elsa." I manage to say with a lot of effort.  
"We'll leave a note for her." Tooths voice. Some sounds that slowly fade to black.

Elsa

"So you also have magic powers?" I ask Rapunzel.  
"I'm not sure. My hair's gone so that's normal now. But I did heal Eugene, but I don't know if I can do that again. I don't know if the last bit of magic healed Eugene or if there's still magic in me." Rapunzel said. I nodded.  
"Can't you try it again?" Anna asked.  
"I don't think so. I healed Eugene by crying on him and I cried because he died. So maybe if someone gets really hurt or dies too, I can try. But I rather not try that."  
"You were lucky that that happened." I said to Eugene.  
"I had to safe her." He answered.  
"You could've also let her heal you and then cut her hair." I said. Eugene gave an annoyed look and we all laughed.  
"Tell me more about your powers." Rapunzel said to me.  
"Well, I have ice powers. I can control ice and snow and create it out of thin air." I said.  
"Don't forget Olaf." Anna said.  
"Oh yes, I can create living snowmen."  
"Wait, really? Show me! Show me! Show me!" Rapunzel said. Eugene chuckled.  
"I'll get him." I said and got up. I went to his room first. I did that mostly to check on Jack. I went in my room and looked at the bed. It was empty, but there was a note on it. I picked it up and read it. It said that Tooth and Bunny took Jack back to North so he could help him. I put the note in a drawer and left my room and went into Olafs room. He wasn't there so I went to the stables. It was possible Sven was there and Olaf loved to hang out with him. And sure enough, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff were there.  
"Hello." I said. Olaf and Kristoff turned around.  
"Hey Elsa." Kristoff said.  
"Olaf, I need you for a while." I said.  
"What for?" Olaf asked.  
"My cousin and her husband are here and want to meet you."  
"Are they already here?" Kristoff asked.  
"Yes. It was a surprise to us too. But now they're here. Would you like yo meet them too?" Kristoff nodded.  
I left the stables with Olaf and Kristoff and went to the living room.  
"Kristoff! I didn't know you were here." Anna said as soon as she saw us.  
"So that's your fiancée." Rapunzel said. Anna nodded. Kristoff sat down next to Anna.  
"And this is Olaf." I said.  
"Hey I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs." He said while walking closer to Rapunzel and Eugene.  
"Hey Olaf." Rapunzel said and she shook his hand. Eugene did too. I sat back down to talk some more.  
"Hey. Is it okay if we go to our room now?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Oh sure. I'll show you." I said. I got up together with Rapunzel and Eugene and left for their room.  
"Here we are." I said when we arrived at their room.  
"Eugene, do you mind leaving us for a bit?" Rapunzel asked. Eugene nodded and left.  
"Lets go inside." Rapunzel said and we went inside.  
"You know I was brought here by a giant bunny and some bird lady, right?" Rapunzel said.  
"Yes. Well, I didn't know who was bringing you, but I did know that you were brought." I said.  
"Can you fill me in on the details?"  
"I don't know much and I don't know if I can tell you more. It's all very unclear to me too." Rapunzel nodded, she looked a bit disappointed.  
"Do you know why they brought me here?" She asked after a few moments.  
"No." I said and I looked down.  
"Then we'll have to wait until they clear it up for us." Rapunzel said.  
"Yeah. Does Eugene know?" I asked.  
"No he doesn't. They gave him some powder or something and he just thinks we left on a boat, stayed there for a while and arrived here."  
"Okay. We'll just have to act normal and wait for it to be cleared up." I decided. Rapunzel nodded.  
"Lets go before they get suspicious." I said. Rapunzel chuckled and left the room with me. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one that didn't understand what was going on completely. It was nice to have someone that understood. But now I was mostly worried about Jack.

Jack

I opened my eyes, but closed them again. The light was too bright.  
"I think the light's too bright for him." I heard a voice say. I couldn't hear who it was.  
"That's too bad for him then. He needs it." Someone said. This voice was lower, heavier, more like a man. So I assumed the first voice was a girl and the second a man. I guessed it was Tooth and North, but I didn't want to check. Not thatI could, because my eyes felt locked shut.  
"Is here going to be okay?" The first voice asked.  
"I'm not sure. I'm not a doctor and he can't see one of course. I'm not sure what he has or how he got it. He's a winter spirit, so he can't get sick. But all his symptoms say he is. So I don't understand how he got it." The second voice explained. It took a lot of energy to listen and understand everything.  
I heard some footsteps walking towards me.  
"Is...going...fine?" I head a new voice say. I guessed it was Bunny, because it couldn't be anyone else. Sandy couldn't talk after all.  
"Not sure...sick...don't understand...weird." I heard the second voice say. Now I couldn't understand anything anymore. I heard the voices, but not what they were saying.  
"Jamie." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes, even though it hurt like hell.  
"Jamie?" I asked. I tried to get up, but a hand pushed me back and I didn't resist. I couldn't see more than a few blurred figures.  
"Go to sleep. You need rest." A voice said and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep right away.

**A new chapter. A bit later, I'm sorry. I was done with it on time, but kept forgetting to post it. Sorry, my weekend was a bit busy. But what's wrong with Jack? I don't really know to be honest. I just made it up. I've been sick all week. I had just been to school one week after being sick for almost two weeks. It's going around here and lots of people are sick. My dad too so we've been watching the walking dead whole week and we've watched a lot of it already. But anyway, like you and bye.**


	18. Sick

Elsa

I lied down in my bed. I was really tired because of that happened today, but I wasn't sure if I could sleep. I was really worried about Jack. I didn't completely understand it, so that was hard for me. It looked like he was just sad, but I didn't knew if that was normal or he normally couldn't get sick.  
I tried to fall asleep and I did, but it took me a long time to do that.  
When I finally woke up I was really tired.

Jack

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was too much so I closed them again right away. I listened carefully to hear anyone, but there was nobody there. Or if they were they were very quiet. I opened my eyes again and it was better this time. I looked around and saw I really was alone. I tried to call out, but there wasn't any sounds coming out of my mouth. I tried to get up, but that was too much for me. I closed my eyes again and I felt myself slipping away again. I didn't stop it.  
I opened my eyes again. This time there were people in my room. I could see Sandy and North. North looked at me.  
"He's awake." He said and walked over to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I tried to answer, but again no sound came from my mouth.  
"He needs water, Sandy." North said. Sandy nodded and left the room, to get some water probably.  
"You scared us there. It looked like you weren't going to survive the night." North said. I couldn't believe what he just said. How was that possible? I was a guardian, I couldn't die. I'm already dead in a way.  
Sandy came in with some water. He gave it to North and he gave it to. The water felt really nice.  
"Try to talk." North said to me.  
"How, how can I be, be sick?" I stuttered. It was nice that I was able to talk again.  
"We don't know. We think it could be Pitches work. It has to be. I mean, what else can it be? You can't really become sick." North answered. Sandy nodded in agreement.  
"Will I be, okay?"  
"I think so. You're pretty stable now, but anything can happen to change that. But for now you're okay and if nothing happens you'll be better in a few days." I nodded and lied down again.  
"You rest, we'll leave." North said and he and Sandy left. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elsa

I opened my eyes. I looked at my window and saw it was time to get out of bed. It was still dark the last time I opened my eyes so maybe J had slept some more now. It didn't feel like it though. I was so tired.  
I got up and got ready. I put on a simple dress and put my hair in a simple ponytail. I didn't feel like doing much with it, but I didn't like to wear it lose. It didn't know why.  
I went down to the dining room and sat down at the table. Eugene was already sitting there, but Rapunzel and Anna weren't.  
"Are Anna and Rapunzel still sleeping?" I asked Eugene.  
"Rapunzel is. I'm not sure about Anna, but she's probably sleeping too." He answered. I nodded and got some bread to eat.  
"Slept well?" Eugene asked me.  
"Not at all. I kept waking up and it took forever to fall asleep." I said yawning. Eugene chuckled very softly and went on eating. I looked at him. He was pretty handsome, I guess. I didn't understand much of men, but anyone could see that.  
Suddenly Anna came walking in.  
"Good morning." She said, cheery as ever.  
"Good morning." Eugene and I said to her. Anna sat down next to me and grabbed some food. She looked at me.  
"Slept okay?" She asked me.  
"Not really. It took forever to fall asleep and I kept waking up. How about you?" I answered.  
"I slept pretty good. Is something wrong?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because you slept so bad. But if nothing's wrong it's okay." I nodded and kept eating. Anna stayed quiet and I pretty happy for that. I was too tired to keep talking to her.  
After a little while Rapunzel came in too. She started talking to Anna and they didn't stop talking till a while after they were done eating. I left before I could hear the end of their conversation. I was just too tired and worried about Jack. I was really hoping someone would come by to say how he was.  
I went to my bedroom and sat by my window. I looked outside. I remembered that I was so scared because I froze the window once because I loved looking outside. That was right before my dad gave me the gloves. I felt a tear run down my face. I wished my parents could see me now. They must have been very proud I could overcome my fears and learned to control my powers.  
I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up from a knocking on my window. I looked at my window and saw a woman that looked like a bird. She was knocking on the window. It was one of Jack's friends I believed. I opened the window and let the woman in.  
"Hey. I'm one of Jack's friends. Remember?" She said to me.  
"Yeah, I though so already. What's your name again?" I said.  
"Tooth."  
"Okay. Why are you here?"  
"Jack isn't doing so good. He's sick, but as a guardian he shouldn't be able to get sick. I think we can fix it, but it will take a while." Tooth explained.  
"Can I see him?" I asked. Tooth seemed to think a little.  
"I don't think that's a really good idea. Maybe when he's feeling better." Tooth said.  
"Oh okay." I said.  
"So I have to be going now."  
"Okay bye." I said. Tooth smiled.  
"I really like your teeth." She said and she flew away.  
_That was weird. _I thought.

**Sorry. I'm late again. I'll try be on time next time. But that maybe won't work because next time I'm supposed to update I'm celebrating my birthday that weekend. But I'll try, maybe I'll be sooner then.**


	19. Sleeping and beauty

Elsa

I felt something warm on my face. I guessed it was the sun. I opened my eyes and saw I was right. I yawned and got out of bed. Luckily I had gotten a good sleep tonight, I didn't last night.  
I got dressed and did my hair. After that I went to the dining room.  
Everybody was already eating and talking. I sat down and grabbed some breakfast. I listen to the conversation everyone was having, but I didn't say anything. Nobody really noticed, but I didn't care.  
After I finished my breakfast and stood up.  
"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna suddenly asked. I looked down at her and she gave me a worried look.  
"To my study. I have work to do." I said. I was a little surprised at how distant I sounded. Anna grabbed my hand and gave me a look that said she didn't want me to do that.  
"Don't worry, it's not much." I said to her. Anna let me go, but I knew she didn't really want to. I gave a look that said I would be fine and left. To be honest, I only went to the study so often because I couldn't get any work done lately. I walked over to the familiar door and entered. I sat down and started working. For some reason I was able to do a lot in little time. I was very happy about that.  
After a while someone knocked on my door.  
"Come in." I said as I looked up at the door. Anna came in.  
"Hey. We're going on a walk around the kingdom, do you want to come with us?" She said. I nodded.  
"I'd love to." I said. Anna sighed with relief.  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't want to come." She answered.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because you're working and you're being very distant lately."  
"Well, there's always time for a walk. And the air is good for me." I said as I got up. Anna gave me look of pity and sadness.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, I tried to sound less distant than this morning, but for some reason it was hard for me.  
"You're being so distant. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to lock yourself away again." Anna said.  
"I'm not going to do that." I said. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. "I don't know what it is either. Lately I haven't been able to concentrate so I don't get much work done. That's why I work so much. And I can't stop myself from talking so coldly and feeling distant." I said calmly. Anna gave me a look of pity again.  
"You just need to have some fun." She said and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.  
"You're probably right. So lets go on that walk." Anna smiled at me and together we went to Rapunzel and Eugene.  
"Elsa! You're coming with us." Rapunzel said as soon as she saw me. I smiled at her.  
"Yes I am. Lets go, shall we?" I said to her. Rapunzel nodded, took Eugene by the arm and left with us.  
The walk was very calming and helped to set my emotions straight again.

Jack

I opened my eyes and scanned around the room. It was pretty light out so it had to be daytime. I tried to get up, but realized too late I wasn't ready for that yet. A sharp pain went through my body and I lied back down again. I was bored. I was the guardian of fun. Lying in a bed and not being able to move much wasn't fun at all. I closed my eyes again, but wasn't able to sleep. I looked at the door, hoping someone would come in. I hoped to see Elsa. But she probably wasn't coming. Being the queen and all. She was too busy to visit me. And I didn't know if North would allow her to see me.  
I lied my head down and stared at the ceiling.  
"Bored, Frosty?" An all too familiar voice said.  
"Pitch." I said with an angry expression on my face.  
"Is my voice that familiar to you? After all you can't see me. You're bound to your bed. Unable to move much. I love seeing you like this. It leaves your little girlfriend unprotected. And of course your precious Jamie. He's growing a bit old to believe, isn't he? Maybe I should help him grow up." Pitch said, chuckling mean every once in a while.  
"Don't you dare touch them." I said threatening.  
"Oh, and what are you gonna do to me if I don't? After all, you couldn't hurt a fly in this state."  
"The others are here too and I won't be like this forever. You're weak Pitch. Last time all it took were some kids and after that your nightmares attacked you." I said smiling.  
"But all those kids are all grown up now. And how many of them still believe? Only Jamie I think."  
"So what? There're still kids that believe in me. New ones. There won't be a time where there isn't someone who doesn't believe in me, or the other guardians. Have you ever seen a kid who didn't believe in Tooth, Bunny, North or Sandy in their whole life? All kids believe in at least one for a part of their live."  
"I won't be so sure about that. I'll see you around, Frosty." Pitch said and with that he left. I could feel he was gone. I relaxed a little, but suddenly North bursted into the room.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I had a feeling, in my belly. Something's wrong here." North answered. I nodded.  
"Pitch just payed a visit. He said he was going to hurt Elsa and Jamie, because I can't protect them now. Not in this state."  
"Don't worry Jack. I'll make sure someone is watching them. You rest. In an hour or two Sandy will come to check on you." North said and with that he left the room. I lied my head down again and sighed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Elsa

I walked into the castle. The walk had been nice and refreshing. But at the end I got the feeling I was being watched.  
"Are you going to your study again?" Anna asked me. I thought for a moment and nodded.  
"I was kind of in the middle of something. I really want to finish that. Then I'll get back to you if you want me to." I said. Anna's face lightened up.  
"Well. Eugene and Kristoff are going to do some man things. I thought we could go out with Rapunzel." Anna said.  
"Go out?" I asked and I raised one eyebrow."  
"Yes. We could go get a massage or to the sauna. Or go shopping for dresses." Anna said excited.  
"But I make my own dresses."  
"Oh come on Elsa. Please come with us. It wouldn't be fun without you." Anna pleaded.  
"Okay fine. I'll go with you. But first I need to finish the thing I was working on." I said. Anna hugged me.  
"Okay, good luck." She said while hugging me. She let me go and waved at me. I smiled and shook my head. I waved back and went to my study. I sat down at my desk and tried to finish what I was working on. It didn't quite work. I still felt like I was being watched.  
"Okay. Whoever is out there, I know you're there. Stop playing games." I said to whatever was out there. A little golden man came out from behind the closet and looked at me.  
"Are you one of Jacks friends?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Who are you?" A name appeared above the mans head. It was Sandy. Suddenly I remembered him.  
"Oh of course. Sandy. You can't talk. Now I remember you." I said. Sandy nodded and smiled at me.  
"Are you following me?" I asked. Sandy nodded.  
"Why? Oh wait. Is it to protect me?" I said. Sandy nodded again.  
"Hmm okay. I'm going to finish this. You go back to watching me from somewhere I can't see you. I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate when someone is watching me." I said. Sandy nodded and went away. I focused on my thing and finished it.  
After I was done I got up and left the study. I went downstairs to go out with Anna and Rapunzel.

Jack

I felt some tingling on my face and opened my eyes. Sandy was looking at me.  
"Oh hey Sandy. Here to check on me?" I said, still a bit sleepy. Sandy nodded. I gave Sandy a little smile and let him do his work. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I saw Elsa, in my mind. Her amazing smile, her beautiful eyes and glistering hair. She was just perfect.  
Suddenly I felt the same feeling as before and I opened my eyes again. Sandy was looking at me.  
"Done?" I asked. Sandy nodded and left the room. I could hear North talk at the other side of the door. I didn't took the effort to listen. If it was important he would tell me, right?  
I closed my eyes and started to dose off a little. But before I could fall asleep someone opened the door. I opened my eyes and saw North.  
"Good news Jack." He said and sat down on the bed. "You're doing good. Better than we first thought you would do. In a few days you'll be ready to get up and live your life as normal again." North smiled. I smiled back.  
"I'll be going then. You look tired so I'll let you sleep." I nodded and watched how North left the room before closing my eyes and falling asleep again.

Elsa

We were in the sauna now. It felt really nice. Normally I would prefer the cold over the warm, but this felt really nice. Anna and Rapunzel talked a lot. I mostly listened and kept quiet. From time to time Anna or Rapunzel would ask me something and I would answer. That's mostly all the talking I did.  
After the sauna we went to a little restaurant to eat something. It was a little and cosy place. Their food was also really good and I enjoyed it a lot.  
After eating we went back to the castle and did some fun things there. I froze a ballroom and we played in the snow. We slide around the halls and as last we did some ice skating outside.  
That evening at dinner was the best one I had in a while. We talked about out day to the guys and they talked about theirs. It was nice. And for a moment I forgot all about Jack, Pitch and all the other guardians. For a moment it was all normal again. But a moment can go by really fast. Because that night in my bedroom I was reminded that Jack, Pitch and the other guardians were still here. That night I got a visit from the one and only Pitch.

**So here it is. A new chapter. I was busy okay. I'm sorry. This is really late huh. But on wednesday I went to a concert (All time low), friday was my birthday, saturday we celebrated it with family and sunday I went to a thing and to another birthday. And then there's school and all the normal stress too. So really late chapter. Again sorry. But better late than never. I promise I'll try to update on time from here on out.**  
**Like you and bye.**


	20. Confusing love

Jack

I flew around. I was so happy to be better. I was going to see Elsa. She hadn't visited me, but that was probably because the others wouldn't let her.  
I flew over to the window of Elsa's study. She wasn't there, so I went to her bedroom window. There she was. I knocked on the window and entered the room. Elsa looked over to me.  
"Jack!" She jelled and ran over to me. She hugged me.  
"It's good to see you." She said.  
"It's good to see you too." I said and I hugged her back.  
"I really wanted to visit you, but your friends wouldn't let me. They said you weren't ready for that yet. But here you are, all better." Elsa said exited. She smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm just happy to see you." She said and looked at the ground. I pushed her head softly up and smiled at her.  
"It's okay. I'm happy to see you too." I said. Elsa smiled at me. The light twinkled in her eyes. She was so pretty. I felt myself getting drawn closer to her. I didn't mind.  
Suddenly Elsa pulled back.  
"So how did you get sick? What was wrong?" Elsa asked. I took a step back and scratched my neck.  
"I'm not sure. Pitch probably had something to do with it. He would do things like that. We're still figuring it out." I said. Elsa nodded.  
"Rapunzel doesn't understand all pf this, just like me. When are you going to explain everything?" She said.  
"When we need your help. There isn't any fighting or anything yet. We don't need you, but I have a feeling the day we do need you will come soon." I said. Elsa nodded again.  
"You should probably go now. I have an appointment with someone. He should be here soon." I felt some jealousy coming up.  
"Okay. I'm going then." I said. I waved goodbye to Elsa and flew away.

Elsa

I watched Jack fly away. I kinda lied to him. I did have an appointment with David, but not until a while later. I just needed to get out of that awkward situation. I felt something for Jack, that was obvious. There was something between us. But I didn't want that. I just wasn't ready yet. And besides, after this deal was all over Jack would go away and never come back. I lied down on my bed and drowned in my own thoughts.

Jack

I flew over to a lake and sat down. There was something between Elsa and me. Even a blind person could see that. I just didn't understand what Elsa felt. She was happy to see me, but she backed away when we got close. Did she like me? Or did she just want to be friends? And who was the guy she was meeting?  
"I'm jealous. That's great." I said to myself.  
"What's great?" A voice said. I looked over and saw Tooth.  
"Oh hey Tooth." I said to her. She sat down next to me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked me.  
"It's Elsa. I like her and I think she liked me too, but I'm not sure. When I was with her she backed away when we almost kissed." I said.  
"Jack. Maybe she's just afraid. Or not ready."  
"Yeah. It doesn't matter anyway. It could never work. I don't die and am a guardian. She will die."  
"Jack." Tooth tried. But I stood up.  
"I need to stop this. I'm going." I said and I flew away. I used my crystal and went back home. I flew over to Jamie. I looked into his room, to see if he was alone. He was. He was slowly banging his head against the wall. I knocked on the window. Jamie didn't hear me. I knocked harder, but Jamie didn't notice.  
'He didn't. Did he?' I thought scared. I opened his window and entered his room. I walked over to him and tried to get his attention by poking him. But my hand went right through him.  
"Oh no. Jamie." I said. I knew he needed to stop believing one day. He was too old for santa and the easter bunny. But I didn't like it. I sighed and flew away from him. I flew over to a quiet place and sat down. I hid my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I didn't cry, but it felt like I could.

Elsa

I opened the door. David was there.  
"Hello my queen." He said.  
"Hello David. Come in." I said. David entered the room.  
"Are you finally telling me why you wanted to see the trolls?" I asked him. David nodded. David held out his hand and opened his fist. He let a little flame dance on his palm.  
"Fire powers?" I asked. David nodded.  
"I needed to see the trolls so I could ask help to control it. I would have asked you, but our powers are different. Ice and fire are about the opposite of each other." David said. I nodded, to show I understood what he meant.  
"Is it helping?" I asked. David nodded.  
"Controlling is way easier now. Soon I can go about my day without worrying I might hurt someone." He said.  
"That's great." I smiled. David came closer.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said.  
"Really?" I asked. David came even closer.  
"Yes. You're very pretty and nice." He said and he stroke my cheek. I felt a little uncomfortable. I took a step back to show that. But David came closer again.  
"I know fire and ice are really different, but that makes it an even better combination." David said and he stroke my cheek again. I turned my head away, but that didn't stop David.  
"What do you say? You and me." David asked me. I pushed his hand away.  
"Rather not." I said and I took a few steps back. David gave me a bit of a scared look.  
"Of course." He said and he left my study. I kept looking at the door for a little while. I was afraid he would come back, but he didn't. Luckily.

**Hey there. New chapter. Not much to say. Other then I'm not sure when to start several things that I need to start in the story. The love and fights and stuff. But I do have a part of the end written. I think it's gonna be good.**  
**Guess I'll see you next time. I miss when I got comments though :(**


	21. The beginning

I flew around in Arendelle again. Bunny had seen some nightmares and now we were all out to see if it was true. I hadn't seen any nightmares yet, but I knew that didn't mean anything.  
I looked up and saw the lights, North's lights. I flew over to his base. The others were there as well.  
"What's the problem?" Tooth asked.  
"Pitch was here." North answered.  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
"He says the war has begun."  
"What does he mean by that?" Tooth asked worried.  
"His nightmares are ready. He's going to attack soon. Jack, get Elsa and her cousin here. We're going to get them ready." North said. I nodded and flew over to Elsa's castle. We hadn't seen each other since we almost kissed and that was a few days ago.  
I flew over to her room and luckily she was there, with Rapunzel. I knocked and came in by the window.  
"Eh, hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.  
"We have to go." I said.  
"Where? Why?"  
"To the others. The battle is about to begin."  
Elsa nodded slowly.  
"How are we going? I mean, I don't think you can fly us both at the same time." Rapunzel said.  
"Walking takes too long. I'm going to do it in two turns." I answered.  
"Oh, me first please."  
"Okay." I said and flew Rapunzel over to the others. We didn't say much, Rapunzel was too exited about the view. After I left her with the guardians I flew back for Elsa. She didn't say anything during the flight as well. I felt really awkward.  
"So, we're all here now." North said after I arrived with Elsa. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So, Pitch has told us the battle os going to begin soon. I think it's time to explain all about him." North said. He gave Tooth a look.  
"Pitch is the boogeyman. His power comes from fear. Last time we fought him he wanted everyone to believe in him to create a world full of fear. He has nightmares, horses made of black sand. But I think he can also make different animals with the sand." Tooth told Elsa and Rapunzel.  
"And he will try to get in your head, so you will join him on his side. He tries to seem nice and alone, but he isn't." I said.  
"How do we defeat him?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Just by defeating his nightmares in battle." Bunny said.  
"But how? Why me? I don't have any powers left. Maybe some, but I don't know for sure."  
"We don't know why either. Manny choose you. But you'll train with Sandy to find out your powers and how you can help us." North said. Rapunzel nodded.  
"And as for you, Elsa. You'll train with Jack."  
"But I can already control my powers." Elsa said coldly.  
"You do, indeed. But you don't know how to use them in combat. And Jack will teach you in that area."  
"Okay." Elsa said. I could hear in her voice that she didn't like it.  
"Lets go then." North said. Everybody walked away.  
"Come." I said to Elsa as soon as we were outside.  
"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.  
"A place where we can practice." I said. Elsa nodded and got on my back. I flew us over to an open spot surrounded by trees.  
"Nobody will bother us here." I said as soon as Elsa got off my back.  
"Good. Where do we start?" Elsa said.  
"Well, what would you use in battle?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I would attack you right now, what would you use to protect yourself and defeat me?"

Elsa

"My powers. I would make wall of ice to protect me and I would attack you with ice rays." I said. Suddenly Jack shot ice at me. I ducked.  
"What are you doing?!" I jelled. Jack didn't answer and continued his attack on me. I made a wall of ice to protect me. I saw that jack threw snowballs at me. But they were blue and hard. I shot some ice at him, but I didn't hit him. Jack shot something at me again and it got stuck in my ice wall. It was an arrow made of ice.  
"Okay, done." Jack said suddenly. I looked over to him.  
"Your attacks weren't so effective." He said.  
"And yours were?" I asked, a bit annoyed.  
"I didn't hit you, but yeah they were. Look, I make snowballs and arrows."  
"I know. And I should do that too?"  
"You don't have to. But something similar.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, think of something. Close your eyes, open your palm and concentrate. Something might come up." I did what Jack said and I felt something in my hand, I opened my eyes and saw an icicle in my hand.  
"An icicle, cool." Jack said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. His smile was so amazing. And his eyes, I could drown in them. I blinked a few times before I could drown.  
Suddenly I felt a snowball in my face. I gave Jack an angry look and he started laughing.  
"Jack! Not funny!" I jelled. But Jack didn't stop laughing. I made a new icicle and I threw it at him. I hit Jack in his chest. He stopped laughing and fell down. I took a step back and gasped. Did I hurt him?  
"Jack?" I asked. I didn't get an answer.  
"Jack?" I asked again, louder this time. But Jack didn't answer, so I walked closer to him. He was on the ground, eyes closed. And he looked as if he wasn't breathing.

**I'm very sorry. This took me ages. I didn't feel like writing, I didn't had any inspiration and my life is kinda a mess right now. Being sick a lot, school and troubles with my friends. I think I'll drop the idea of posting once every two weeks and I'll just try to post as much as I can. Tips and ideas are more than welcome.**  
**See you guys next time. Bye!**


End file.
